Welcome The New Members
by YamiHikari02
Summary: Yami and bakura get ready for the big day...and when it finally comes its going to be harder then they both thought. mpreg [YamixBakura And YugixRyou Sidepairing BakuraxRyou]
1. Finding Out And Apointments

Lisa: this is the next story of this series...but i realised i had to change a few things...so the title i gave before will be the story after this one...this is one confussing thing

Yugi: so whats the title of this one

Lisa: you'll see so on with the fic

Disclaimer- I Just Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh So XD

Welcome The New Members

the date was April 16th and Yami was asleep in bed with Bakura holding him also asleep. Ryou was up and throwing up still as the morning sickness hadn't gone yet but his bump was really showing and at only 4 months gone. Yugi was standing by the door as he said "maybe we should go get you cheaked out...you seem to be showing quicker than you should...maybe something is wrong but we won't know till you go to see the doctor" Yugi said as Ryou lifted up his head "maybe i should...i feel like shit" Ryou said getting up "i think i'm empty now...hopefully...don't wanna throw up on a doctor" Ryou said as he went to get a coat as Yugi got the keys and started to wrtie a note saying that they were going out and left holding Ryou's hand.

Yami woke up a while later as he sat up...which woke Bakura up "Whats up...are they moving again" Bakura said putting a hand on Yami's stomach "yeah they did...by the way don't you have work to get to" Yami said as bakura sat up "no...day off today" bakura said as he smiled "only one month left...i've already asked for time off and they agreed so thats sorted" Bakura said kissing Yami lightly on the lips "But if i'm not here when they wanna come out...rememeber the number"

"yes Bakura i know the number off by heart now" Yami said with a smile as Bakura sighed "i can't wait to move out...but since the place Ryou got us won't be ready for another couple of months we have to live here with Naru and Zarha...don't we dears" Bakura said rubbing the stomach and put his head next to it. "your really attached" Yami said laughing as Bakura smiled "so...thier father can't be really happy about them soon to be coming into this world" Bakura said still on Yami's stomach "ain't that right you two" bakura said speaking to the stomach as one of them made Yami giggle "i guess there agreeing with you" Yami said as Bakura smiled "i knew they would" Bakura said as they heard the door go so Bakura got up and went downstairs to see Ryou as white as a sheet.

"whats wrong with Ryou?" Bakura said as Yugi sighed "he found out something...that he didn't want to know" Yugi said as Ryou went to the floor. "wow...drama queen much" Bakura said picking up Ryou and putting him on the sofa as Ryou just laid there "So what did Ryou find out"

"oh that...Ryou expecting more than one kid...so Ryou's freaked out about it" Yugi said as Bakura looked at him "how many kids is he having then" Bakura asked looking Yugi in the eyes...which freaked Yugi out so he mummbled under his breath "they doctor thinks either two or three"

"so he's either having twins or triplets" Bakura said as Yugi nodded "do you have a histroy of twins by the way Yugi?"

"oh...yes...i'm a twin myself" Yugi said as Bakura nodded "thought so...it comes from your side...could also be the reason why Yami is having twins...since you two were in the same body at one point" Bakura said sitting on a seat looking at Ryou who was still lying there "so i'm guessing that he ain't happy about that"

"nope...i guess it is my fault" Yugi said leaving the house as Bakura hit Ryou round the head "you baka Ryou...deal with it...so your having twins so what doesn't change much...i'm glad me and Yami are having twins...its the best thing that can happen" Bakura said as Ryou blurted out "I'm not having twins...it's triplets" Ryou said as Bakura looked shocked "seriously" Bakura said as Ryou nodded "but i told the doctor to say that she didn't know...because i know what Yugi's like" Ryou said sitting up and looked at the front door "but i guess not telling him is making him upset" Ryou said as he quickly got up and ran off to the bathroom locking the door as Yami came out of the room "come on Bakura...time for the doctor appointment...since it's nearly time and all we just need to have this last cheak up"

"thats good" Bakura said as he held Yami's hand and left the house and went to the hospital

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: thats all i'm gonna do for today...next chapter will be the doctors cheak-up...god knows what else...so please people review...because i like reviews


	2. Ryou's Moodswing

Lisa: Hooray for another chapter...anyway reviews...because i like commenting on them XD

dragonlady222-Yay! It's triplets. Have to be a little different from Yami. Poor Ryou, that will be hard to deal with.Will we get to meet Yugi's Twin? This is going to be great!Good start.- you will infact be meeting yugis twin this chapter hopefully...XD you can feel sorry for Ryou...but his mood swings XD...you'll see what i mean soon enough

(this was from last chapter from last story)

the shadow of maatkare-Oh, wow, I didn't know that you updated on a near daily basis. I just went online today to find six more chapters to read! I enjoyed this fic. I'll keep an eye out for your other stories.:D- i will simply say this...as to why i update nearly everyday...i don't have a life...i live in a village for crying out loud and none of my friend live near by XD but i love writting fan fics

Lisa: anyway on with the fic

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Or Yugi's twin...but i do own the twins Naru and Zarha and the triplets (who are unknown at the moment...so dunno if they are boy or girls

Welcome The New Members

Ryou had stayed at home for most of the day while Yami and Bakura went to the doctors as he just laid about even though he felt hungrey but he just didn't feel like getting up as he heard the door go Ryou sat up to see Yugi standing at the door "hey Ryou...you calmed down yet" Yugi said still standing by the door just in case as Ryou sat there "WHAT DO YOU THINK" Ryou shouted as he laid back down as Yugi sighed and entered anyway and went to Ryou "Ryou you need to calm down being like this is bad for you"

"don't tell me what to do" Ryou said sitting up as Yugi talked "i'm your boyfriend and you being pregnant sometimes i do because of your mood swings"

"I DON'T GET MOOD SWINGS" Ryou shouted as Yugi covered his ears "yes you do...you got them right now...just calm down"

"WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN...I DON'T WANT THREE CHILDREN...I THOUGHT ONE WAS BAD ENOUGH" Ryou said getting up and going to Yugi "and it's all your fault that i'm like this...we could be a lot different if you wern't a twin"

"so you saying it's my fault...because i'm a twin" Yugi said sounding hurt as Ryou nodded "yes it is...by the way i've never met this twin...WHO THE FUCK IS HE" Ryou said as Yugi went to the front door and opened it as a girl who was taller than Yugi but had the tri colour hair and was cut short...execpt different colours (Black, Red and white) and was wearing a black boob tube and a red jeacket and black throusers with a pair of boot.

"Ryou...this is my twin...Naki, Naki this is Ryou...my boyfriend" Yugi said as Ryou looked confussed "i'm not an idenical twin" Yugi said as Naki finally spoke "yo...so your my brothers love interest...i say he's too wimpy" Naki said as Yugi sighed and Ryou looked pissed "i'm not wimpy...so why say that" Ryou said as he stromed off to his room as Yugi once again sighed and followed Ryou "i'm sorry about my sister...its the way she was brought up" Yugi said sitting next to Ryou on the bed "i don't care...this is all your fault" Ryou said getting up "what do you mean my fauly...Ryou...whats wrong" Yugi asked as he to got up and went to look at Ryou who turned his head "nothing is wrong...your wrong"

"whats so wrong about me Ryou" Yugi said hands on hips "i'll tell you...your the one that did this to me...just because your a twin...doesn't mean i should have triplets" Ryou said turning and facing Yugi

"so thats what wrong...Ryou you have to snap out of it" Yugi said grabbing Ryou's hand as Ryou slapped him in the face "DON'T TOUCH ME" Ryou said moving away as Yugi held his cheek "Ryou you really need to get over this...so what your having triplets it's not the end of the world"

"I DON'T WANT THAT MUCH RESPOSIBILTY...AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY I HATE YOU...BECAUSE YOU DID THIS TO ME"

"HOW WAS I MEANT TO KNOW THIS COULD HAPPEN" Yugi shouted as Naki came in "what are you two shouting about" she said as she looked at the both of them "ITS HIS FAULT THAT WE'RE IN THIS MESS" Ryou shouted as Yugi answered "UMMMMM IT WAS YOUR IDEA AT THE TIME"

"WELL I WASN'T THE ONE WHO PUT IT ON WRONG"

"I DIDN'T PUT IT ON WRONG...IT SPLIT...AND HOW WAS I MEANT TO KNOW THIS COULD HAPPEN"

"YOU COULD OF GUESSED OR ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?"

"I AM NOT STUPID...YOUR THE ONE THATS STUPID...GETTING SOO MOODY ABOUT THIS"

"I'M NOT MOODY I'M PISSED OFF THAT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS...I WISH IT WAS YOU SO THEN YOU WOULD KNOW HOW IT FEELS" Ryou said as he started to cry and Naki stood there shocked at what these two were talking about as Ryou went to Yugi "I don't want to see your face around here you got that...you did this to me and thats not forgivable" Ryou said pushing Yugi as Naki got out her gun "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY BROTHER YOU ASSWIPE"

"SO SHOOT ME...LIKE I FUCKING CARE" Ryou said looking at Yugi "as for you...get the fuck outta here I don't want to se your face again" Ryou said as Yugi got up and ran out the house crying "YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU...CRAZY...YOU MADE MY LITTLE BROTHER CRY"

"ain't you twins" Ryou asked looking at naki as she answered "i'm a couple of minutes older ok" Naki pointed her gun at Ryou "if i hear that you have hurt him one more time...i will hunt you down...and you don't wanna know what will happen when i find you" she said leaving after her brother as Ryou just sat on the bed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: XD I knew me being pissed off would work out in someway

Yugi: what do you mean

Lisa: some fucking prev looked down my mates top...if id known XD HE WOULD SOOO BE IN THE SHADOW REALM RIGHT NOW...but thats not whats pissed me off

Bakura: XD what was it

Lisa: SOME FUCKING ASSHOLE STARTED ON MY MATE...i was soo close to attacking that little shit

Yugi: you mean...

Lisa: yes...lou was close to coming out (i call that my more evil self...i've learnt to deal with it)

Yugi:...crap...please calm down

Lisa: trying...but maybe writting more will help...writting this chapter helped wonders

Yugi: then do that then

Lisa: i will...please review...flames will be attacked...and Bakura...XD you might not lucky next time you piss me off...and i made Ryou's mood swings terrible...a lot worse than i originally planned because of how pissed off i am...my anger went into Ryou XD

Yugi:...i'm scared...you sure Lou ain't out

Lisa: i'm sure...anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. The Appointment And Unexpecting News

Lisa: yay i've calmed down XD...Lou won't be out now...till god knows when :S

Yugi: we all fear you

Lisa: i know...anyway reviews

dragonlady222- Good chapter. Naki seems to be a little like Marik or Bakura at his worst. I hope Ryou calms down soon. Poor Yugi is hurt.- it's true naki is like them two at thier worst...combined...XD thats the way my mate put her as...its the way she was brought up lol...who knows when Ryou will calm down...he may not till the ebnd of this story (could that be a spolier...i don't even know XD) and yugi is very VERY hurt...i think Bakura will be pissed when he find out XD

Lisa: now back to the fic XD...i've desided something...but wait to see what

Welcome The New Members

While the Ryou and Yugi things was going on Yami and Bakura were sitting in reception of the hospital waiting for thier doctor Susan to come "i'm nervous" Yami as Bakura held him and kissed him on the head "don't worry...everything will be ok...nothing can go wrong in our lives...hopefully" Bakura said holding Yami close and Yami put his head on Bakura's shoulder "I guess so...thanks" Yami said smiling as Bakura kissed him as Susan came and went up to them "Yami Motou" she said as Yami and Bakura got up and went to the room that Susan went to.

Yami sat down on the bed as Bakura sat in the spare chair as Susan got out pen and asked "So Yami...how are you feling today?"

"i'm feeling really nervous because it ever so closer to the time" Yami said "but i'm also really exited since i'd be able to see them soon as well" Yami smiled as he said this and Susan nodded "sometimes people do get nervous because of what could happen" Susan said writting "so anyway lets cheak to see if they have been growing properly" she said as Yami laid down on the bed and lifted up his shirt as Susan put some cold gel on "you know something...i've gotten use to that" yami said as bakura shook his laughing trying not to laugh as Susan started to scan "now lets see...still can't tell if idenical or not" she said looking around

Bakura looked confussed "i thought all boy and girl twins were non idenical"

"No you can get idenical boy and girl twins" she said as Yami looked shock "wow...new thing learnt today" he said as Bakura started to laugh as Susan cheacked the scan "oh here they are...they seem to be growing normally...and they look pretty healthy to me" she said putting the scanner away and wiping the gel of Yami's stomach as she looked at them "everything seems to be going ok...Yami's been eating well and has been following everything i told him...and the kids seem to be good and healthy as well...so i think thats all...and i'll see you in a months time" she said as Yami flinched "owww" Yami said holding his stomach as Bakura noticed "whats wrong Yami...your back acting up again"

"nope...it was my stomach" Yami said flinching again "oww" Susan went to him "i'm guessing it's sooner than i thought" she said as Yami looked at her "are you saying they want to come out" he said hugging Bakura shaking as bakura stroked his head "it's ok...you'll be seeing them soon if shes right"

"by the looks of it your in labour Yami...they do want to come out" she said as she went to find a room in the maternity ward as Bakura smiled "see your going to be a mother sooner like you wanted"

Yami nodded and smiled "but this seriously hurts"

"don't worry...you can break my hand if you want...depends on how much pain your in"

"uh huh...why the hell do you think i would break your hand"

"rememeber that birhting video we were forced to watch and you freaked out over...that guy hand got broken because she squeezed it really hard"

"oh yeah...DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT" Yami said crying as Bakura hugged him "it's ok...it will be ok" Bakura said as Susan came in "we found a room...so if you would follow us" she said leaving as bakura tried to pick Yami up "ok plan two...sorry but your really heavy" Bakura said as he went to get a wheelchair and put Yami in and wheeled off after Susan.

when Susan got them to the room Bakura gt Yami into the bed as Yami got changed into a gown "i hate this gown" Yami said sighing as bakura said "unless you want to got your clothes dirty then deal with it"

Yami nodded as he laid down in bed "how can i be in labour...my water whasn't broken yet" Yami said as he suddenly sat up "i spoke too soon" Yami said sighing as Bakura kissed him on the cheek "just think about this yami...in only a few hours or more time...you'll be a mother and you can hold our children for the first time"

Yami smiled and looked at bakura "your right...that makes me alot better thanks" he said kissing Bakura lightly on the lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: thats all i'm gonna write...because i am lazy XD

Yugi: so that is what you were talking about...

Lisa: The twins are coming XD..so please review as i like too read


	4. My Welcome Back Chapter, It's Time

Lisa- I FINALLY GOT WORD…so now that's spelling sorted out…screw grammar…can never understand it

Yugi: even though you got a pass for level 2 communications

Lisa- I can see when I make grammar mistakes…but I don't know how to sort them out

Yugi: anyway on to reviews

Lisa- Yeah…I'll show people how much better I am at getting flames

Kyos-sleazoid- Your stories are so horrible they make me want to gouge my eyes out with a rusty nail. I'm surprised at how horrible a fanfic can get.

Your fanfiction isn't even worth reading; hope you and all the other inbreds who write this stupid manage to get drafted into testing new government technology that will raise your IQ past the level of a raisin. - _I'm happy that you want to gouge yours eyes out…can you please do that now…I will be much happier when you do…and I already know that I have an IQ of a raisin so you didn't need to point that out for me…I may be stupid but I'm not that stupid_

Yami'sotherHikari- Aww, don't go now. These stories are way too good to stop now. Don't let those bad reviews get you down. I also can get upset if someone gets mad at me if I don't do something right. It's not a good feeling is it? We understand what you're saying in the story. For now we can just pretend the grammar is there. You can learn grammar too, but don't stop now. These are awesome! - :D – _I'm not gone…I've returned…as ASS KICKING GIRL…someone who fights the flamers of this world…no its not nice…I have decided to screw the grammar as I never understood it in the first place…but my spelling will be better_

ScarCharm - you don't need 'grammar' or great spelling to write a story! Just an idea and the will power to ignore what the jerk off's on this site say. I had to learn the hard way.:( I love your stories I think you're wonderful! Excellent plots and great choose of characters. Just do what you do best weather it be writing, singing or dancing the list goes on! If you feel that writing is what you do best then write damn you! Write, never look back and don't let what others say stop you! – _I AM WRITING GOD DAMN IT…I was going to write before…but I got writers block…I'm not going to let them get in my way anymore…knowing me I'll ignore them…my mate can help me get though it because she's my evil buddy _

Gary- THAT IS NOT FAIR!  
Seriously, so someone flamed you for your grammar or whatever, big deal! There are millions of people on here with bad grammar or spelling and I don't se THEM quitting!  
Heck I couldn't spell to save my life (using Microsoft spell check) and I actually LIKED your story, so are you just going to quit now? - _No I put till I got better THEN I'll come back…I've improved my spelling (finally got word) but I thought…screw the grammar…cause I'm lazy_

YH02- Too many to list now I just want to write now

Yugi: then you write then

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh, Naki, or Anything I Mention…Except Zarha And Nuru…Cause I Own Them

Welcome The New Members 

Yami was sitting in a room with Bakura who was walking up and down the room as he was nervous "don't worry Bakura everything will be ok…I'll be having the caesarean soon so it will all be over soon, then I will brake your hand if you want it" Yami said with a smile as he twitched in pain as Bakura looked at them "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine…just in pain from time to time" Yami said with a smile as Bakura shook his head "how many minutes between them?"

"Ummmmmmmm…about ten to twenty minutes between at the moment" Yami answered as Bakura pressed a button "what are you doing…your not calling the doctor" Yami said grabbing the button as Bakura answered "I'm calling the doctor because I believe its time…don't get stressed at me for caring"

The doctor came in an asked "how many minutes between them now?"

"Ten to twenty minutes Yami said" Bakura answered as he looked at Yami as the doctor nodded "ok…now is a good time to go"

"Crap" Yami said as Bakura rubbed his back "think about it this way in about a couple of hours they will be out of you…then you won't have to go through this anymore…then you can hurt me as much as you want for what I did" Bakura said with a smile as Yami was wheeled away with Bakura following.

(At Ryou's House)

Ryou was laying on the sofa eating a giant size tub of ice cream "this taste better than I thought" Ryou said as he ate another spoonful.

Ryou was already halfway through the tub in a space of ten minutes "wonder what's going on with Yami and Bakura I thought they would be home by now" Ryou said finally sitting up and take another spoonful of ice cream and ate it "huh…I guess I ate it all" Ryou said putting water into the now empty ice cream tub and went and sat down and turned on the TV.

The TV show that it landed on was about how different animals go through pregnancy. Ryou watched as he saw a daddy helping out the mummy and looked down at his stomach "well then…kids I guess we aren't going to have a daddy…but its ok…I've got everything sorted out about that" Ryou said with a smile as in his head he said "because when your born…you'll be going away…permantly" and with that Ryou turned off the TV and got up "my damn back hurts again…I hate you three so much" Ryou said going upstairs to his bedroom and went to bed.

A while after Ryou has fallen asleep the front door opened revealing Yugi and his sister Naki "tell me again why you came along" Yugi asked looking at his sister who went up to him and replied "because I'm good at the sneaking stuff…your just too noisy"

Yugi looked annoyed at her as she smiled "I'll go get your stuff upstairs while you stay downstairs and don't touch anything" Naki said tiptoeing up the stairs quietly entering Ryou's room.

She noticed that Ryou was sleeping with his back turned to the door and on his side of the bed as she entered the room and sneaked up to a set of draws and opened them as quietly as she could and got out a bag and put Yugi's stuff or as much of his stuff that she could into the medium sized bag and quietly as a mouse left the room and went downstairs.

As Naki got downstairs and just as she did she heard a loud crash coming from Yugi "YUGI YOU BAKA WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO" she said seeing Yugi and a broken vase

"Well I kinder saw a cat suddenly jump up at me since we left the door opened and I kinder jumped and knocked the vase over" Yugi said with an innocent smile as Naki gave him a good whack around the head "YOU BAKA" she shouted as they didn't notice as upstairs Ryou had awoken and had opened the bedroom door and looked down the stairs knowing who the voices belongs to.

Ryou walked down the stairs and spotted the two arguing with each other, quite loudly as Ryou coughed and they both froze "oh shit" Yugi said looking at Ryou who look pissed "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK"

Yugi couldn't get the words out of his mouth as Naki stepped in for him "he was just getting his stuff" Naki said as Yugi shook his head "no I'm not…Ryou we really need to talk about this"

"No I'm not talking to you about this my mind is made up" Ryou said as the phone rang and he pick it up "hell this is Ryou Bakura speaking how can I help you"

Ryou was on the phone for a while as Naki made her escape before Ryou came back as Yugi was about to go Ryou put the phone and looked at him "I'm going to leave the house now…if I see that your still here…then you'll be sorry" Ryou said grabbing his coat and left the house leaving Yugi standing there nearly in tears

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa- my first chapter in a while

Yugi: indeed it was

Lisa: and was long…I kept moving onto something else because I was like…now what to write…onto you tube and watch something…back to writing…like that

Yugi: you got to stop going on you tube

Lisa: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!…My fans need me

Yugi: **sweat drop** whatever you say

Lisa: if I get flames… oh well so I suck…so do you so now you should go spork your eyes out if I'm that bad…but if you won't…I'll be glad to do it for you

Bakura: I think Lou might come back

Yugi: I hope not


	5. Bakura's Worry And Ryou's Kiss

Lisa: none read my last chapter **Whimpers**

Bakura: HAHA unlucky you

Lisa: I know the reason…because before my message was chapter four…IN YOUR FACE BAKA

Bakura: why baka

Lisa: cause it means stupid

Bakura: just got on with it

Lisa: NO…just kidding I am don't worry

Bakura: I'm not worrying

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Naki…But I Do own Nuru And Zarha and my stomach which makes lots of noises 

Welcome The New Members 

It had been a while since Yami had gone to theatre and Bakura was sitting in the room waiting. Reason being he didn't want to go in there because seeing the kids come out would just freak him out (well considering the fact when he found out about him being pregnant in the first place…lets just say…its funny…hopefully) Bakura sat there playing with his fingers and toes (how he can do that…I'll never know) as he waited for the ex-pharaoh…his lover to return to the room.

Bakura suddenly heard crying as two cots where wheeled in "are they ok…did everything go well" Bakura kept asking the midwife as she said calmly (omg saying this calmly to someone who keeps asking…are they ok…is Yami ok…did everything go well…repeatedly) "yes both the kids are find…nothing went wrong…and the mother is ok…he will be here soon…so please sir calm down, I know these are your first kids but there out now so no need to worry so much"

"I'm sorry" Bakura said bowing as Zarha giggled and wiggled in the plastic cot (at least…I think its plastic) as the midwife left and Bakura went over to the crib and looked in and saw that Zarha was looking at him with her gentle brown eyes.

Bakura smile slightly as he saw Yami being wheeled in "is he ok"

Susan the doctor looked at him and answered "he's going fine, he's just asleep so I'll just leave him to sleep and come back later"

"Ok thank you" Bakura said leaving the room as he saw Ryou "oh…hi Ryou…what are you doing here" he said as he looked at Ryou who had his arms crossed and looked pissed (might be another mood swing) "Why didn't you call me WHEN YOU LEFT TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL…I WAS WORRIED SICK WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED"

"Ryou shhhh don't shout you'll wake Yami, and you know what happens if you wake him up when you shouldn't" Bakura said as he put his hand over Ryou's mouth incase he shouted again as Ryou licked his hand as Bakura shouted "EW RYOU THAT'S A SICK HABBIT OF YOURS"

Susan came out of the room and said "shhh you'll wake him up" as Bakura turned and looked at her "but…he started it" Bakura said as Ryou smiled and grabbed Bakura's ear and dragged Bakura outside "OW OW OW OW OW OW WHAT THE FUCK RYOU" Bakura said finally getting out of Ryou's tight grip as Ryou slapped him and Bakura held his face looking at Ryou in shock at what he did as Ryou shouted "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME…I WAS WORRIED THAT SOMETHING HAPPENED" Ryou said nearly in tears as Bakura sighed "I'm sorry for worrying you Ryou. But it was sudden and your not allowed to use mobile phones in a hospital"

"They have phones in the hospital…pay phones that you cane use"

"I don't have money on me"

"Bakura you always have money on you" Ryou said as he started crying "you hate me don't you" as Ryou cried as Bakura came over and hugged him "I'm sorry, I don't hate you its just I had a lot on my mind so I couldn't concentrate much…and you know I was worr…." But before he could finish his sentence Ryou had moved in and kissed him on the lips leaving Bakura stunned and not sure what to do.

As over by the trees Yugi looked like he was going to cry again as he ran off after seeing what happened.

Lisa: and that's that for another chapter

Bakura: WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN

Lisa: since I was listening to 'a moment like this' this morning…that was while I was typing

Bakura: music makes you do bad things…BAD THINGS

Lisa: xD mwahahahaha…anyway review…flames will be ignored…because I feel like ignoring them…or laughing at them and wish you were in pain

Bakura: she's evil again…please be nice


	6. A Good Talk And Families

Lisa: I'm writing again because its morning and I can't sleep for unknown reasons

Yugi: not reason I know…anyway to the reviews

Dragonlady222- Good chapter. I'm glad they had the babies. Ryou is really having violent mood swings. Poor Yugi, I hope he and Ryou can get back together.  
You're right about the other chapter. If we sent you a review of sorts for your note we couldn't review the real chapter. It was good to full of Ryou violence and Yugi angst. – Yes…there are different kinds of mood swings for everyone…but Ryou's don't help when he found out how many he was having xD, who knows if they will get back together…but I kinder have an idea…for once

Gary- 0.0

Ryou kissed Bakura? Hm... I know I'm supposed to be feeling bad for Yugi... but I kind of pity Ryou more (fan girl alert)

Anyway, I've decided that your 'How to propose in 7 days' story is either to confusing or I read it too fast, BUT THIS ONE RULES! - Knowing me, its confusing …finally someone feeling sorry for ryou…I knew and hoped someone would…cause in a way…I do feel sorry for what he has to go through

Yami'sotherHikari- I read the last chapter. I just already put a review for that one. Ryou's acting crazy! I mean loopy! Ooh, he kissed Bakura, so something's going to happen. And when he licked Bakura's hand that was really funny! XD I do feel sorry for Yugi though.Y-Y- yes something's going to happen there xD…I think anyway lol…yes Ryou licking Bakuras hand was my fave bit…inspiration came from me…I do that to all my mates because I get annoyed if someone covers my mouth…I do it to family too…its so funny

Lisa: anyway on with the fic

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own the twins and the triplets (who are all still unknown)

Welcome The New Family Members

Ryou after a time finally broke the kiss and looked at Bakura with his soft hazel eyes as Bakura finally did something and slapped him "what the fuck do you think your doing…your in a relationship and so am I…I'm engaged for crying out loud Ryou you know that and you know it's a serious relationship" Bakura nearly shouted at Ryou who flinched and said "yeah so…it doesn't mean you can just stay with one person."

"WHAT THE HELL RYOU HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY FUCKING INSANE ABOUT THIS WHOLE FUCKING TRIPLET THING" Bakura had finally snapped and was shouting at Ryou who was nearly in tears. "Because if it is Ryou you have got to snap out of it and move on…think about how Yugi feels the way you've been treating him, Ryou you've been the world's biggest bitch at the moment… so just get over it" Bakura said as he started to walk back in as he started to hear crying coming from Ryou.

"I'm guessing your mood swings are over" Bakura said as he turned to Ryou who was sitting on the floor crying his eyes out as Bakura went to him and hugged him "there there"

"I have been the worlds biggest bitch without realising it" Ryou said leaning on Bakura who was sitting on the floor with him hugging him "it's ok Ryou…hormones do many things to people in Yami's case it was to cry more and in your case…it was to be violent"

"I'm sorry" Ryou said as he rubbed his eyes which had started to go red as he looked at Bakura "don't worry about it Ryou, all you need to do is go to Yugi and say sorry"

"Thanks for the idea…but first, do you have any food I'm hungry" Ryou asked as Bakura laughed and gave him a chocolate bar to eat "thanks Bakura" Ryou said as he hugged him and left

"Hopefully he'll sort everything out," Bakura said as he went back into the hospital to see if Yami was awake yet. Ryou was wondering around the park as Bakura sat next to a still sleeping yami. Bakura got up and went to the cribs and looked in "you two are so…cute…and that's a weird word for your daddy to say, yes it is" Bakura said tickling Nuru who giggled and wiggled his little arms and legs about as Bakura smiled and heard movement coming from Yami's direction

Bakura turned around to see yami sitting up "hey you're up then" Bakura said going to yami and nodded as Bakura gave him a kiss to the lips "how do you feel"

"Swore" yami said flinching a bit as Bakura smiled "poor you…but you'll feel better later"

"Hopefully" yami said with a smile as he looked at the two cots "least there out of me now" yami said as Bakura hugged him "and now our family is complete" Bakura said kissing yami on the cheek which made yami smile "yeah our little family"

Lisa: I'm leaving it there because this took me all day so please review XD


	7. Fights And Stabbings

Lisa: I didn't know if I should do this chapter or not…so I decided I should

Yami'sotherHikari- Great ending to the chapter!

As for Ryou, well...  
Keep him away from any sharp objects for a while if hormones make him violent. o.o

I don't know if saying sorry will do the trick. Yugi will either be mad or something along those lines. Especially after all the conflict. – Lol you gave me an idea for this chapter…bad you lol…and your right saying sorry won't work as yugi would be mad at him

Shadowomyself435- Poor Yugi. He's going to be mad at Ryou! Please update soon- he is going to be mad at ryou

Dragonlady222- Good chapter. Poor Ryou, I hope Yugi will forgive him. They are just too cute together. - Yugi will forgive him but not for a while

Lisa: anyway on with the story

Welcome The New Members

With yami and Bakura staying in the hospital Ryou was home alone looking at the telephone "should I call to see if he is at home" Ryou said uneasily to himself as his hand started to reach for the telephone then moved away "no, that's the cowards way out of it, I should go there myself, but what if his sisters there" Ryou said putting his hand to his chin "she said she would get me if I hurt him again…well I haven't yet anyway so hopefully that will be ok"

While Ryou was thinking out loud he didn't notice that the front door was opening to reveal little Yugi appearing through the door and quite as a mouse went upstairs.

Ryou finally picked up the phone and dialled Yugi's home number as someone on the other end picked up "mushi mushi" said the voice of a female. "Oh shit Naki" Ryou said in his head as Ryou finally spoke "ummm hi I was wondering if Yugi was there by any chance"

"No dickward he's not here…he's at yours" Naki answer sounding pissed "I wonder why she sounds so angry" Ryou said in his head as he realised what she just said "wait Yugi isn't here that's why I called his house to see if he was there…stupid girl"

"I'm not stupid…unlike you…he is there he is just packing his things then leaving that sorry excuse for a house" she said as on the other end she was about to put the phone down then remembered something and put it back to her ear before Ryou had a chance to say answer to spoke again "oh and by the way you better watch out, because I said if you hurt my brother again I'll hunt you down and I'll hurt you as much as you hurt my brother" and at that Naki slammed the phone down as Ryou flinched on the other side and put the phone down.

"That was odd, what did I do this time" Ryou said to himself as he heard someone coming down the stairs, so Ryou grabbed the first thing he could and went to the stairs.

As he got there he saw Yugi standing there "are you going to hurt me again…with a fish" Yugi said as Ryou just realised what he grabbed as he blushed "I'm sorry I thought you were a burglar" Ryou said as Yugi got to the bottom on the stairs and walked past "YUGI WAIT" Ryou said following as Yugi got to the front door and turned to face Ryou.

"I need to say something" Ryou said as he then continued "I'm sorry for the way I have been acting, I've been a bitch and I have been treating you like shit and also blaming all of this on you…when its just as much my fault as it was yours"

"Oh thanks…still blaming me though" Yugi said with his arms followed "look I said I was sorry about what I've done ok I don't know what else to do" Ryou said as Yugi shook his head "sorry isn't going to cut it at all" Yugi said looking at Ryou "after what you've done I'm surprised I haven't dumped you"

"What does that mean Yugi…are you dumping me, just for me blaming you, isn't that going a little over the top" Ryou said as Yugi went up to Ryou and slapping him which actually made Ryou move a bit "what was that for Yugi, what have I done that made me deserve that?" he said as he held his now red face.

"You know what you did, you think it was a good idea to kiss someone behind me back…JUST TO GET BACK AT ME HUH" Yugi shouted looking up at Ryou "YOU THINK THAT'S THE WAY OF GETTING BACK AT ME FOR WHAT I'VE DONE WELL RYOU IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO IT WASN'T JUST MY FAULT, BESIDES WE PLANNED IT BEFORE SO DON'T YOU FUCKING GO AND BLAME IT ON ME WHEN THINGS DON'T GO YOUR WAY" Yugi continued to shout as tears started to pour down his face as Ryou finally spoke "what are you on about Yugi"

"YOU FUCKING KISSED BAKURA…AND DON'T LIE I WAS THERE" Yugi shouted as he ran off and ryou followed "wait Yugi let me explain"

"No there is nothing to explain you kissed him to get back at me" Yugi said seeing the game shop in the distance as he ran towards it with his belongs bouncing up and down on his back as Ryou was running after him "Yugi please stop running?"

But Yugi didn't listen as he ran into the house at the back with Ryou following "please Yugi listen" Ryou said as Yugi hid behind Naki in the kitchen as Ryou saw him "Yugi please don't hid behind your sister"

"Keep away from him I think you've hurt him enough" Naki said as Ryou shook his head "no I just want to get this sorted out" Ryou said taking a step forward "take another step and I hurt you" Naki said with a smirk as Yugi looked at Naki "now Naki no hurting Ryou or the kids that he is carrying"

"No fun Yugi" she said as she folded her arms looking at him as she didn't notice Ryou picking up a knife that was lying on the side and hid it behind his back as he spoke "Naki why do you have to be such a bitch…all I want is to speak to Yugi alone please"

"The answer is simply…no fuck off you weird freak of nature," Naki said as she turned around as Ryou held up the knife and swung it down.

But he didn't hit Naki at all no in fact the knife went into Yugi instead, who had stepped in front of the knife and it went into his chest "YUGI!!!!!!" Ryou shouted dropping the blood stain knife to the floor as Yugi collapsed to the floor blood pouring out of his wound "YOU BASTURD YOU HURT HIM" Naki said going to Yugi and picked up a phone dialling for a ambulance.

"I'm sooooo sorry" Ryou said in tears as Naki shouted "SORRY AIN'T GONNA CHANGE WHAT YOU JUST DID YOU SICK FUCK I SURGUEST YOU KEEP AWAY FROM HIM OR ELSE I'M GOING TO PUT YOU IN JAIL"

Ryou stood there in shock as to what happened and what Naki just said as tears appeared in his eyes and flowed down his cheeks as he simply said "I'm sorry" before he ran out of the house crying as the ambulance came and took Yugi away to the hospital, with Naki tagging along with him.

Lisa: another chapter done…longer than I thought it would be though

Yugi: for once

Lisa: quite you

Bakura: please review…because she odd and likes them…and Naki will get you if you don't

Lisa: XD…she will she's a bitch

Naki: SAY THAT TO MY FACE

Lisa: you're a bitch

Naki/Chases/ 

Lisa/runs away/


	8. At The Hospital

Lisa: wow my 8th chapter and still isn't close to finishing

Yugi: just finish the damn thing

Lisa: no not now it's getting good…and I found my way around something so hooray for me

Yugi: does this have something to do with me?

Lisa: …no

Yugi: YES IT DOES

Lisa: ok it does there happy

Yugi: yes…now ready your reviews and move on

Lisa: yes sir

Yami'sotherHikari- O.O Wait! I didn't mean it; I was just making a point! Oh well, it can't be helped now. Ryou, I warned you to stay away from knives for a while.

Anyway, I hope Yugi will be okay. I wonder if he's going to end up at the same hospital where Yami and Bakura are? Hm... It'll be like:

Ryou, you got some 'splainin' to do. XD – _lol no it can't be helped now lol…its not Ryou's fault that they HAPPENED to be in the kitchen and there HAPPENED to be a knife sitting on the side halo appears, I hope he will be ok to lol and yes he will…because there's only one public hospital…the others is Kaiba's private hospital…and yes they will find out and its going to be either funny or not…I'm hoping funny_

Dragonlady222- Poor Yugi and Ryou. I hope he will be okay. - _I hope the same thing _

Lisa: anyway on with the chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Naki, but I do own Nuru, Zarha, the triplets and Rika

Welcome The New Members

Yami was still asleep in the hospital bed while Bakura was once again sitting outside, since before was when Nuru wanted the diaper changing, and since Bakura didn't want to change nappies he left the room before Yami realised.

Bakura heard the sound of the siren as he saw the ambulance come up. The door at the back of the ambulance opened revealing the paramedics as they pulled the bed thing (don't know what its called) he saw Yugi was on there "Yugi?????" he said as he saw Yugi being dragged away.

Bakura had wondered what had happened as he got up and went to reception and asked "excuse me but can you tell me what happened to a Mr Yugi Motou…he was just brought in"

"Oh yes…he had been stabbed in the chest quite near to his heart…they are sorting him out now he should be fine soon"

"Good…but do they know who did it" Bakura asked as Naki appeared behind him and spoke "RYOU YOU BASTARD WHY ARE YOU HERE"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!? WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME BY MY WIMPY HIKARIS NAME" Bakura shouted as he turned around and looked at the woman with an evil glare as she looked shocked "so you not Ryou"

"No I am fucking not Ryou" Bakura said sounding annoyed "by the way who the fuck are you" as Bakura asked that Naki answered "my name is Naki Motou…Yugi Motou's twin sister"

"Oh so you're the twin I've heard about" Bakura said as he folded his arms over his chest "I'm Bakura…just Bakura…I'm here because of my boyfriend…you must be here with Yugi"

"That is correct" she said as she realised something "oh fuck I left Rika at home Yugi's going to kill me" she said in a panic as she ran out of the hospital and ran back home.

"That was weird" Bakura said with a funny look on his face "oh that's it Rika Yugi's and Ryou's first kid that Yugi had…never seen her though always stays at Yugi's old place" Bakura thought as he went to see it the nappies had been changed yet so he could come back in without having to do them.

Bakura looked through the window to see Yami asleep again as he quietly opened the door and went in. as he shut the door Yami started to open his eyes and sat up "your back"

"Yes I'm back Yami…you ok" Bakura asked as he put his hand on Yami's as Yami nodded "yeah I'm ok…I'll survive…oh and this time you'll have to sort them out…they want you to get some practice in too for when they come home"

"Ok then I'll do whatever it is they want next time ok Yami…I'm sorry about leaving you with the nappy changing" Bakura said sitting down still holding onto Yami's hand as Yami spoke "it's ok Bakura I know you don't like that…so I won't make you change diapers unless I really need the help"

"Thanks" Bakura said with a sigh of relive glad that Yami understood as he remembered "oh yeah I saw Naki here a while ago…that's Yugi's twin sister"

"So he's not an identical twins…thought so" Yami said as Bakura continued "apparently Yugi's in hospital after being stabbed by someone"

As Bakura said that Yami sat up suddenly "Yugi's in hospital…who did it" Yami asked looking at Bakura who just shrugged his shoulders "Naki didn't say…but she did shout at me because she thought I was ryou"

"She must not like Ryou or something" Yami said getting out of bed "I wonder if they will let me see Yugi now or not" Bakura looked at him and said "once they have sorted them out you can if you want" Bakura said as Yami nodded "is it ok if you look after Nuru and Zarha please while I go see Yugi…if the nurses call tell them its important that I see if he is ok" Yami said as Bakura nodded "ok then I will look after the twins just go see him ok…see if he is ok"

Yami nodded and left the room. A while after Yami left Bakura saw Ryou walk past "wonder where he is going?" Bakura thought to himself as he decided to follow and called for a nurse beforehand explaining where Yami was and where he was going and as the nurse nodded Bakura left after Ryou "I'm going to find out why Ryou is here and to get answers out of Ryou…I think he knows something about who stabbed Yugi…and I'll always get my answers" Bakura said as he stormed after Ryou.

Lisa: and I just got to 1,000 words thank god

Yami: good for you

Lisa: I know…this didn't take me as long as the other story…that took me a whole day to figure out

Yami: anyway please review and tell her ideas if you want…because she does read them…and sometimes make up ideas around them

Lisa: because I feel like it


	9. Ryou's Visit

Lisa: I'm back I am with another chapter

Yugi: we're still going

Lisa: answer…yes

Yugi: great…I was stabbed

Lisa: yes you were in you face

Yugi: I'm so not amused right now

Lisa: good for you anyway on to reviews

Gary- actually, I like long stories.

Yugi was stabbed but I still want to side with Ryou...- _so do I…at times depends…but I'm surprised that this time its longer because I usually use up all my ideas in the first few chapters s I'm glad its long this time round_

_Lol you still want to go with ryou…well he is in pain inside (not the kids anyway but himself) because of what's he's been doing…and Bakura might make this feeling worse…_

Yami'sotherHikari- Cute and angsty. Good chapter.

Oh, and the bed thing is called a stretcher in case you wanted to know. - _Yes I did want to know thanks…me looking for information doesn't work at times…because google never understand what the hell I'm writing at times lol_

Dragonlady222- Good chapter. So Yugi has another kid. Those two have been busy. – _lol they have indeed…first one Rika…was the kid yugi had from the fic 'The Calm Before The Storm'…it was premature by a couple of months so she only just got let out. Rika was actually planned to begin with but the triplets were in fact an accident they weren't actually planning to have anymore kids at that point lol._

Lisa: well that's all the reviews that I can review lol now on with the fic

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Naki, but I do own Rika, Nuru and Zarha and the triplets

Welcome The New Members

Ryou was looking around the hospital looking for something or someone…Bakura didn't know as he was following him to find out what Ryou was up to. "Does he know that Yugi is here?" Bakura said to himself as he kept following as Ryou kept walking

"Still makes me wonder what he is up to" he thought still watching Ryou who looked in the window then looked around before opening the door as Bakura quickly went up behind him and dragged him away "Ryou what are you doing" Bakura said as he slammed him into a wall as people looked at them.

"I'm just here to see if Yugi is ok…. I'm worried that he's seriously hurt" Ryou said looking at Bakura "then why weren't you here with Naki before when he first came to the hospital…you would have been the first called"

"I was out at the time so I didn't get the call till I got home" Ryou lied as Bakura spoke "bullshit…they would of called your mobile"

"Ok Bakura I just didn't want to be here while Naki was here" Ryou said as Bakura let go "how come don't you like her or something?"

"No she doesn't like me" Ryou said as he looked at the floor as Bakura said "its because of the way you treated Yugi these couple of days am I right"

"That is correct" Ryou said as Bakura took his hand "I'm going in with you in case she comes back…Yami will more likely be there now…but he'll understand that your scared of Naki and what she will do if she sees you"

"Thanks Bakura" Ryou said as he kissed Bakura lightly on the cheek as he suddenly realised what he did and snapped back "sorry Bakura" he said opening the door and stepping into the room that Yugi was in, with Bakura walking behind.

Yami was sitting by the bed, as Yugi was still asleep as he turned and looked at Ryou and Bakura "Bakura I told you to stay with the twins"

"I know but Ryou's scared that Naki will come in…she doesn't like him because of what's his done…so I'm going to be here for him…since I'm the most mean" Bakura aid with a Yami as Yami just shook his head "fine ok then…please take a seat" Yami said as Ryou found a seat and sat down next to Yugi's bed and held his hand as Bakura sat next to him.

Ryou held Yugi's hand as Yami spoke "he hasn't moved or even woken up yet according to the doctor…they said they are not sure if he will make it or not…they said the stab wound was so close to his heart"

Ryou looked down as Bakura patted him on the back "it's ok Ryou, he'll make it, he's a fighter…isn't that right Yami"

"Yeah he's a fighter Ryou" Yami said with a smile as ryou looked up and gave a weak smile "thanks you guys" Ryou said as Naki stood by the door pushing a buggy "oh great sir stabs a lot is here…what are you doing here come back to finish the job?"

"Do…do…don't start" Ryou said as he started to shake as Bakura pulled him in "don't start on him in his condition"

"I don't care because he did this to him…I think he deserves it" Naki said as Rika wiggled in the buggy sensing her daddy was there.

"So what if he did…he might have been aiming for you…shame he missed though," Bakura said with an evil smirk as Ryou nodded "I was"

"Well you missed and hurt him so you should be here…I should call the police about what you did"

"But Naki, Yugi wouldn't want that…Ryou is his lover and the mother…if I should put it that way to his three children that he is carrying…and is also the father to Rika who is in that buggy…so I suggest that you let him see his daughter…and let him see his boyfriend…he is sorry for what he has gone…SO JUST GET OVER IT" Yami said as while he was speaking had gotten up and went right up to Naki's face.

Naki gave yami evils as she pushed the buggy in and walked off "FINE BUT ONLY FOR 10 MINUTES THEN I'LL BE BACK"

"There we go Ryou you get time with Rika and Yugi" Bakura said as Ryou hugged him and muttered to him "thank you"

"Your welcome" Bakura said as both he and Yami left Ryou alone "we better get back to the room" Bakura said as he held out his hand as Yami took it and nodded as they both went back to their room where the twins were.

Lisa: that is all I'm doing…this took me all day to get an idea…and took me along time to write up, so please review


	10. Bakura's Not Being A Good Parent

Lisa: wow it's been ages

Yugi: yes well that's what you get for getting no ideas

Lisa: your right so I'm so annoyed I'm typing this as I go along at night because for some reason I cannot sleep

Yugi: thought you heard the mouse was the reason

Lisa…that was it…anyway needs something to get this going

Yugi: your weird…you've like got 5 fan fics going at once

Lisa: I know…two have at least a chapter done…one with over 2000 words

Yugi:O omg you can write that much

Lisa: I'll write this now and kick your ass later

Yugi: just read the reviews

Yami'sotherHikari-Nice chapter. Everyday, I look forward to this.

I have been thinking something for a while. Here it is: Naki is very mean! I mean, you just want to yell at her a lot. She could also be violent. - _Yes Naki is mean I know that already xD lol I'll tell my mate that, that's how she planned her…she let me use her character in this fan fic_

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!…I just don't

Welcome The New Members

It had been a few weeks since the whole Yugi getting stabbed and the twins being born and Yami was finally allowed to go home. Yami was laying in the bedroom both the twins in there crib asleep as he looked the room 'I wonder where Bakura and Ryou are…Yugi still isn't awake and so is still in hospital…and I know for a fact Ryou has already been there today…so where is he' he thought as he sat up and looked at the kids 'and Bakura should really be here since he's barely spent time with them since they were born like he said he would'

Yami was getting frustrated as he got up and left the bedroom making sure to pick up the baby monitor on the way out and walked down the stairs to the living room and sat on the sofa and switched the TV on.

Yami flipped through the channels as he finally found the channel that sound a little bit interesting as he started to watch that he put his feet up and leaned on the sofa arm. As Yami was getting into the show he heard the sound of crying coming from the baby monitor as he got up from the sofa and walked slumped up the stairs to the bedroom once again.

As Yami was sorting Zarha out who was the one that was crying Nuru had started off by crying as Yami was nearly in tears himself "damn it Bakura where are you when I need you" Yami said as he went and got a baby bottle and feed Zarha while Nuru was still crying "shhh Nuru I'll get to you in a minute" Yami said as Zarha feed from the bottle as Yami was standing over Nuru's crib who was still crying.

Zarha moved her head a way from the bottle when she was full as Yami put her head on his shoulder and started to pat her back "there we go burp for mummy please" Yami said still patting her back and rocking her at the same time. Zarha burped and threw up a little as Yami made a face "great, thanks Zarha" he said still rocking her as Zarha started to fall asleep with Nuru still crying in his crib.

Yami went and put Zarha in her crib and then went to Nuru and picked him up "oh stink diaper" Yami said as he went to the changing table with Nuru still crying about the diaper as Yami laid him down on the changing table "shhhhhhhh Nuru it' ok your getting new diaper now" Yami said as he took it off and cleaned Nuru's bum "new first lets get your little bum clean" He said as Nuru started to giggle as he moved his legs around "good boy" Yami said as he finished and put the diaper in the bin that was placed next to the changing table.

Yami picked Nuru up and rocked him to sleep. As Nuru fell asleep Yami put him into his crib. Sighing with relief Yami once again went back downstairs into the living room and went back to watching TV.

It had been a couple of hours as he heard the front door open and heard a voice that he was hoping to hear a while ago "Yami we're home"

"Welcome home, how was your day…oh mine was great looking after the kids is great fun" Yami said sarcastically as Bakura entered the room with Ryou behind "Yami stop being so sarcastic I just came back from work that's all" Bakura said as he sat down next to Yami who turned his back "that's what you always say, but I know for a fact you should of finished 2 hours ago"

"Yeah well I saw Ryou on the way home and so we had a talk that's all…so please look at me" Bakura said as he tried to turn Yami around who turned after a while "oh that's great leave me to look after twins when your off doing god knows what outside…Bakura you haven't helped once since they were born…so from tomorrow for one week you isn't leaving the house unless the kids are with you" Yami said as he folded his arms as he really wanted Bakura to start looking after the kids.

Bakura nodded "fine then I'll just take them to work and get fired then shall I" Yami shook his head "that's not what I meant I didn't meant be with them for all the time"

"Oh is that true, well that's what it sounded like" Bakura said as Ryou butted in "excuse me but can you please stop fighting you two, now is not the time, Bakura just look after the kids from now till you go to work tomorrow, Yami you look after them when he's at work ok there done" Ryou said as he stormed upstairs to his room.

"There happy now you made Ryou upset" Bakura said as he went upstairs to check on Ryou to see if he was ok as Yami hit a pillow "grrrr great blame this all on me, yeah lets blame the one who's suffering from stress because he's fiancé doesn't fucking help out with their newborn kids"

While Bakura was upstairs with Ryou, Yami decided top stay downstairs and continued to watch TV with the baby monitor near by. "Stupid Bakura, doesn't help when he fucking said he would, pain in my ass" Yami was muttering to himself, as Bakura was still upstairs.

Yami turned off the TV and went upstairs to his and Bakura's bedroom where the kids are and got the kids ready to go outside and put them in the double buggy.

Yami then got ready himself and he grabbed the keys for the front door and just left without saying anything to Bakura or Ryou since he was still annoyed at Bakura and Ryou was just with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: well thats all i got...for this chapter because ideas wern't coming...so please review and give me anything ppl that i could use xD


	11. Yami's Old 'Friend' And Yugi's Awake!

Lisa: well someone gave me an idea so I'm back on track with this

Yugi: didn't take you along then

Lisa: no AHHHHHHHHHHH this 6 year old sounds off key

Yugi: Gd 4 u

Lisa: also there is no other 6 year old singer IN THE WORLD…dear god they are kissing her ass because she is 6…oh yeah if you notice something then I'll make the next chapter to you

Disclaimer- I Do Now Own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own Li

Welcome The New Members

Yami was once again sorted out the kids as Bakura was once again nowhere in sight to help out "it's now starting to piss me off the number of times of has left me holding the baby while he goes to sort Ryou out" Yami said putting Zarha into the crib as he stood there for a moment "I would like to go out sometime with people but I can't because of the kids and Bakura won't help"

"Maybe I should go out with the kids…for a nice walk for once" Yami said as he went to find the twin buggy that they had for the kids. "Ah here it is" he said finding it and pulled it out from the closet and walked downstairs with it "I better set it up before going to get the kids" he said doing just that "I can go for am walk and then see if Yugi has awoken yet" Yami said as he started to walk back upstairs to this and Bakura's room where the kids were to as he first of all picked up the one closet to the door, which was Zarha and walked down and put her in.

As Yami came downstairs with Nuru, Bakura had finally come home "I'm home" Bakura said as Yami put Nuru in the buggy "he that's good by the way I'm going for a walk with the kids hope you don't mind"

"No I don't mind if you go out for a walk…by the way Ryou will be home in a minute…he just went to see if everything was ok with Rika and everything with her staying at Yugi's mums place" Bakura said sitting on the sofa and laying back "boy today's been a hard day"

"That's good for you Bakura but I'm going out now enjoy" Yami said as he opened the front door and managed to get the buggy outside and pushed it off towards the park.

As Yami walked through the park he noticed someone he knew "Hey Li" Yami said as he ran over to the boy with the brown hair and brown eyes to match who had turned around and saw Yami who was coming towards him with a buggy "oh hey Yami, I see you had children with someone?"

"Yeah…but they weren't planned or anything…but we really didn't care" Yami said with a smile "we love them no matter what" Yami spoke again as the boy looked at Yami "who was the bloke that got you up the duff then…and you never told him that you could get pregnant did you?"

"One his name is Bakura and two…no I never did…but as you can tell he does now" Yami said as both he and Li started to laugh "well Bakura sounds like a nice guy for you…and by the looks of it a lucky guy to…your finally getting hitched" Li said with a cheeky smiled as Yami giggled "yes I am getting married…but Bakura wasn't a nice guy…and he isn't really been nice by leaving me to look after the kids by myself" Yami said as Li went to hug him "it's ok Yami if you need help, I'll be glad to be of assistance"

"Thanks Li you're a big help" Yami said with a smile as from behind a tree someone was watching as Yami went back to the buggy and started to walk and talk with Li about the old times and what has happened since they last saw each other. The boy stood there until Yami and Li had gone round the corner and then ran off in the direction on where Bakura lived at this moment in time.

Ryou had returned home and looked around for any sign of Bakura as he noticed that Bakura had fallen asleep on the sofa so what Ryou did was he went to Bakura and poked him "Bakura I need to talk to you" Ryou said poking him as Bakura grabbed him and pulled him into a hug "Bakura now is not the time" Ryou said trying to get out as he finally slapped Bakura who woke up and let go "sorry Ryou"

"Thank you…now was not the time for that," Ryou said as Bakura sat up and looked at Ryou "why did you wake me up anyway?" Bakura asked looking at Ryou who then answered his question "I saw Yami in the park on a nice walk with a very nice looking boy…did you know about that?" Ryou replied with answer question as Bakura looked dumbfounded "I knew he was going for a walk but he never said of anyone being with him…especially a cute boy" Bakura said as Ryou nodded "well he is with a boy"

"I'm going to go spy on him then" Bakura said as he grabbed his coat and left as Ryou stood in the middle of the living room "great just leave me alone in the house" Ryou said as he went and got something to eat and watched something that was on the TV "I sure hope that Yugi will wake up soon" Ryou said as he started to eat, as in the hospital movement had started to come from Yugi's right hand.

Yugi's eye started to fluttered as his right hand moved a bit more, Yugi had started to open his eyes as noone was in the room so noone knew he was even waking up. Yugi had awoken as he looked around the room while still lying down and looked around to see where he was. "Where am I?" Yugi asked himself as he started to sit up and looked around once again.

Yugi got up and out of the room as he started to walk as noone notice that he was leaving the hospital. A while after Yugi had left the nurse came in and saw that Yugi had gone, the nurse was shocked as so ran to find the doctor to tell her that Yugi was awake and had gone missing.

Yugi was walking through the park and the first person he saw was Bakura so he started to walk towards Bakura wondering what he was up to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: well thats another chapter done and dusted this one i did in a space of a few hours so hope you enjoy this chapter.


	12. Walks,Talks And Hits

Lisa: well here is another chapter of this fan fic…and Bakura does jump to conclusions…Ryou hasn't yet he was just wondering if Bakura knew there was a boy with Yami on the walk.

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own something

Welcome The New Members

Bakura was in the park as he was looking around for Yami and the guy that Ryou seemed to be talking about as he spotted them sitting by the lake with the buggy right next to Yami so he could keep an eye on it.

Bakura kept moving closer and closer as he found a place to hide which was up a tree as he watched Yami who was laughing 'I wonder what Li is saying to Yami at this moment…I can see them but I cannot hear them' Bakura thought as continued to watch as Yami was now speaking to Li who had nodded either in agreement or something else.

Yami had leaned in towards Li who held him close as Bakura turned his head away not liking what he saw at the time just then 'if Yami has been cheating behind my back then he will be in serious trouble when he gets home' Bakura thought as he finally decided to get down from the tree 'I'll wait till he gets home for him to explain himself.

Just as he was coming down from the tree someone pulled him down "ow whoever that was that really fucking hurt!" Bakura said looking up as he saw Naki "oh it's you…stupid bitch what is it?" he asked as Naki looked at Bakura with a look that could kill as she asked, "Have you seen Yugi? Because he's woken up and just left the hospital…so everyone is looking for him"

"No I haven't seen little shrimp Yugi…but Ryou would be the first person he went to not me so why don't you go and annoy him" Bakura said as Naki whacked him really hard on the arm "fine I will" she said as she left and Bakura sighed "good the bitch had gone for now…who knows when she'll be back"

Bakura leaned on the tree for the little bit as after a while he looked out and saw that Yami and that boy he was with had gone on a walkabout again 'I better get back home before he does' Bakura thought as he started to walk home as he didn't notice that someone was following him all the way back home.

Bakura heard a sound of twigs break as he quickly spun around and saw noone "damn it I must be hearing things" Bakura said to himself as he continued to walk on as once again this time he heard the sound of footsteps behind him as he once again turned around and saw nothing once again only the sound of the wind was heard.

"This is kinder getting freaky" Bakura said as he started to walk for the third time and heard the footsteps again, this time Bakura went around the corner and stopped and waited for the guy to come around so he could hit him.

As Bakura waited he could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer and as he was about to hit the guy the person came around "Yugi!?!?!?!?!?!" Bakura said shocked at the sight of the little boy who was following him at the time.

The boy turned and looked at him as he then tilted his head "Bakura…it was you who I was following then?" he said as Bakura nodded "did you think you were following Ryou or something"

"Yes I thought I was following Ryou" Yugi said as he looked at Bakura as it seemed like he was scanning Bakura or something as Bakura looked confused "what the hell do you think your doing?" Bakura asked, as Yugi smelled the air as he started to walk to Bakura.

Back with Yami and Li

Yami and Li were walking through the park, after sitting by the lake and having a nice talk about stuff and telling a joke or two.

Li looked at Yami who had stopped since now one of the twins had started to cry "I better be off because I think they are starting to get a bit fussy about being outside" yami said as he looked at Li and smiled "it was nice meeting you again Li, I hope to be able to see you some other time ok" Yami said as he started to walk off as Li shouted "yeah I'll see you some other time, you have my number when you want to call" as he said that he started to walk off back to his nice warm home.

Yami got home and looked around "hello anyone home" Yami asked as Ryou appeared walking down the stairs "yes I'm home…Bakura went out for a bit if that is ok?"

"I'm use to it by now so yeah it's ok" Yami said picking up Nuru who was the one crying and went to find his bottle that he had put in the fridge and started to feed Nuru and Ryou also went to the fridge "I saw you in the park earlier on a little walk…who was the guy you were with?"

"An old boyfriend of mine before Bakura by the way" Yami said as Nuru still feed as Ryou spoke "I see…so you catching up on old times and stuff?"

"Yep…he's got someone new now and he's really happy with them…so I'm happy for him" Yami said as Nuru finished and Yami started to burp him "anyway if you need me I'll be in my room doing homework" Ryou said as he started to go up the stairs leaving Yami standing there trying to burp Nuru who wasn't at the time, but as he did he puked all down Yami's back.

"Great, thanks for the present Nuru" Yami said taking him upstairs and to his crib and went down to get Zarha and went and took her upstairs to saying "I wonder when your daddy will be home"

Back With Bakura And Yugi

Bakura had started to back away from Yugi whop had started to move forwards towards him.

Bakura had back into a wall and yugi continued to move forwards. Yugi got to Bakura and smelt him again and as he did he punch Bakura in the stomach saying "you better keep you hands off Ryou from now on ok or else I'll do worse" Yugi let Bakura fall to the ground as he started waking off leaving poor Bakura behind kneeling over in pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: well thats it for this chapter...naki did come back this chapter...she been awake from the story now she bk...in the other sotry i'll say a till is a cash resiter or how ever you spell it where money gets put in and out and you can scan items and stuff


	13. At Ryou's House

Lisa: hell and welcome to another chapter of this fan fic…xD one person asked why Yugi was smelling the air…well the reason was he could smell Ryou on Bakura…which dragonlady222 noticed xD…which didn't go down to well with Yugi anyway. Anyway on with the chapter.

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! In Any Shape Or Form…But I Do Own Li, Nuru And Zarha And Rika To

Welcome The New Members

Ryou had been working on his maths homework for the past hour 'no matter how many times I try to do this homework I just don't understand it' Ryou thought as he heard the front door go 'wonder if Yami's going out again or it's Bakura coming home'

As Ryou went to his bedroom door he heard footsteps coming up the stairs "oh it must be Bakura" Ryou said to himself as he opened the door and came face to face with Naki "oh…it's you" Ryou said as he went and sat down at his desk with the homework on as Naki entered the room.

"What is it that you want this time Naki, and where's Rika?" Ryou asked looking at the girl as she spoke "Rika's in her buggy downstairs it's not like I would leave her alone stupid…and I' here because I'm looking for Yugi have you seen him?"

"Yes I saw him in hospital knocked out because of me, so don't rub it in" Ryou said standing up and going to sit on his bed as Naki shook her head "that's not what I means Ryou, Yugi's awake and he's left the hospital but the problem is where he went to"

"WHAT!!!!!!" Ryou said standing up "Yugi's awake…and I wasn't informed until now" Ryou sounded angry at this point as noone had told him "who else knows about this?"

"Only Bakura…but I only just bumped into him so your not the last one to find out like I had hoped you would" Naki said with a smile that could kill as Ryou looked well annoyed at that thought.

"Well Yugi hasn't come here," Ryou said as Naki spoke "good thing he hasn't I thought he would come to see you after what you have done to him"

Ryou was getting annoyed "and I was wrong for that I admit it, so can you please stop talking about it and move on" he said as he went to his bedroom door as Naki followed "fine, I better get back to searching for him anyway" Naki said going out the door and started to walk downstairs as Ryou followed "and remember it's my turn to look after her now" ryou said as Naki just left out the front door and slammed it shut making Rika cry.

"Shhhhhhhhh little one" Ryou said picking her up and looked into her little hazel eyes as she cried and started to rock her "big mean lady gone now it's just you and me, with Yami and the twins in their own bedroom so we won't be disturb"

Little Rika cried as Ryou continued to rock her and walked around the house trying to get her to calm down after the slam on the door scared her. "Good girl, daddy proud of you" Ryou said as he heard that Rika had started to calm down "there we go" he said as she looked up at him with her little hazel eyes at her daddy and giggled.

Ryou smiled and rocked her as he heard the front door so he with Rika still in his arms went to see who it was and saw that it was Bakura who seemed to be holding his stomach "what happened to you then, get in a fight or something?"

"No I saw Yugi, he seemed to had followed me and then he punched me right in the stomach for a reason I cannot remember" Bakura said fall onto the sofa as Ryou put Rika in the buggy and went to get Bakura an ice pack which Bakura on his stomach and flinched.

"So you got hit by Yugi…you sure it wasn't someone else Bakura and just pinning it on Yugi because he's just woken up" Ryou said as Bakura nodded "yes it was Yugi I saw 100 sure I aren't lying for once this time" Bakura said as he started to sit up as Ryou had gotten Rika again who had fallen asleep during the small talk.

"I'm going to put Rika to bed ok…by the way Yami's in the bedroom looking after the twins…I suggest you look after them too…for once or else Yami might just walk out on you" Ryou said as he started to walk up the stairs as Bakura started to think to himself 'Yami wouldn't leave me, not at a time like this anyway, he just had the kids so he wouldn't want to leave me now'

Bakura got up as the ice had touched his skin and went to throw it in the bed as he looked at the stairs and at his bedroom where Yami and his two children were at the moment 'maybe I should try and be a father to them, I haven't so far like I said I was, I was over the moon then…what has happened to make me change like that…who knows'

As Bakura was standing there thinking he didn't noticed that yugi had opened the front door and had started to walk up the stairs to Ryou's bedroom and knocked on the door as Ryou spoke on the other side "come in Bakura and tell me what is it this time?"

Yugi opened the door and started to walk into the room as Ryou's back was turned to the door he didn't notice that it wasn't Bakura but it was Yugi. Yugi stood there for a moment as Ryou checked on Rika "how comes your not talking to me Bakura, you mad or something?"

Yugi started to walk up to Ryou and lightly touched his should with his hand as Ryou sighed "Bakura stop doing that I'm ok now I'm not upset anymore" Ryou said as he turned around as he became face to face with Yugi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: and thats another chapter now i will go and help someone who is telling me something...seriously why do people always confined in me :S it gets annoying at times


	14. Yugi And Ryou Talk

Lisa: yeah I'm going to keep writing for this story and work on the other one after I finished this one

Yugi: your just never going to finish are you

Lisa: I will as time goes by…but thinking this one might end soon the way I am writing

Yugi: wow you finally figured out when you going to finished

Lisa: know isn't it cool

Bakura: ….no…not really it just means your going to start writing more

Lisa: hehehe that's true go haha for you

Yami: anyway just start the damn thing

Lisa: yes ok then you moody lot

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Naki But I Do Own The Twins And Rika

Welcome The New Members

Ryou looked at Yugi as he started to walk towards him "Yugi what are you doing here you should still be in the hospital" Ryou asked as Yugi spoke "I just wanted to speak to you and you weren't there so I left"

"Yugi you could of stayed, I would of got a call saying you were up and I would of come then, Yugi you should of left like you did" Ryou said going to Yugi and lightly touched his shoulders "now I'm going to take you back so then you can talk to me ok Yugi" Ryou had said with a soft voice as Yugi nodded as to agree as Ryou smiled "I'm going to put Rika in the buggy and we'll all go together" Ryou said as he went to the buggy as Yugi just stood there waiting for Ryou to get ready with Rika.

Ryou picked Rika up who was still peacefully asleep and turned to Yugi "follow me downstairs ok, her buggy is downstairs and then we will take you back to the hospital to get you checked over and stuff to see if you well enough to actually be out yet"

"Oh ok then" Yugi said as Ryou left the room with Yugi following and walked downstairs to where the buggy was and watched as Ryou put Rika in and made sure she had her baby stuff underneath "good got everything that we would need" Ryou said looking at Yugi "come on now Yugi back to the hospital for you"

Yugi nodded as Ryou started to push the buggy with Yugi followed as Yugi had his head down as Ryou noticed "Yugi don't be upset I'm not mad at you"

"Yes you are you kicked me out of the house because it's all my fault" Yugi said head still down as Ryou sighed "I'm sorry for kicking you out of the house, it wasn't meant to happen, I have really bad mood swings and I know that now…so it should be me saying sorry and not you Yugi"

Yugi looked up as they both saw the hospital in the distance of where they were walking "we'll be there soon so we can talk more about it there" Ryou said as they were both quite for the rest of the walk, Yugi was trailing behind the whole way with his head down.

They both got to the entrance of the hospital as Ryou looked at Yugi "right now we're here you go in and I'll follow so I know you won't run off anywhere" Ryou said as Yugi nodded and started to walk into the hospital and Ryou followed him bushing the buggy with baby Rika in into the hospital and he watched as Yugi went up to the reception and rang the bell "hello can I help" the secretary said as she looked at Yugi "oh your Yugi Motou am I right, the kid the hospital is looking for?"

"Yes that was me and I've come back now knowing it wasn't the best idea to leave in the first place," Yugi said as the nurse called Yugi's doctor who came and ran to him "Yugi everyone was worried sick about where you had gone to"

"I'm sorry about that and I'll not do it again" Yugi said as the doctor took him back to his room as Ryou just stood there with Rika in the buggy and waited till Yugi was out of sight as he went to the reception "ummm excuse but I brought Yugi back, he said he wanted to talk to me so is it ok if I follow him?"

"Yes it's ok I think he might like the company" she said as Ryou said he thanks and followed the way Yugi went with the buggy in front as Rika had started to wake up and looked around her wonder where she was "we're at the hospital to see your mummy and he'll be very happy to hold you after so long" Ryou said as he tickled her and she started to giggle as her hazel eyes closed as she giggled and her little hands waved about as Ryou smiled as he got to the door where Yugi was in.

Ryou looked into the window and saw the doctor was talking to Yugi as Yugi sat there and was nodding at what ever the doctor was talking to him about so Ryou stayed outside the room while the two of them were talking "Rika your mummy is talking to the doctor so we will wait for a bit"

Rika just gurgled as the doctor left the room and saw Ryou "well he seems no harm was done to him when he left and he seems ok now, he just wants to talk to you that's why he left the hospital…so you two can talk in here and after he is free to go"

"That's good" Ryou said as the doctor nodded as Ryou pushed the buggy in through the open door to where Yugi was and put the brakes on as he got in to make sure noone could take the buggy while he and Yugi were talking.

"Hey Yugi what did you want to talk to me about anyway?" Ryou asked as Yugi looked at Ryou and spoke "maybe it was for the best if we do break up like I know what you want…but we can take Rika for certain days, so we'll both still be able to see Rika"

"Yugi that was me in a mood swing I'm sorry about that but I don't want to break up with you Yugi, me kicking you was all my fault so there is no need to blame yourself, you know Yugi I actually miss seeing you around the house" Ryou said as Yugi tilted his head "so you don't actually hate me?"

"No Yugi I do not, repeat do not hate you at all, I love you more than anything else in the world and I'll prove it to you tomorrow when your friends plan on meeting up with you ok" Ryou said with a smile as Yugi asked "what are you going to do?"

"Well it won't be a surprise if I told you would it" Ryou said with a smile as Yugi got up "ok then, I can go home now" Yugi said as he started to walk off as Ryou stop him "wait Yugi, please just move back in with me, I don't want to be alone in my bed by myself again"

Yugi started to smile as he nodded "ok then I will" as Yugi said that Ryou smiled "Rika's here to so she'll be moving in with us now she is allowed out of hospital and has been able to for some time…but I think you were out at the time"

Yugi smiled "that's cool least we can be a family now" Yugi said as Ryou took the brakes off and started to push the buggy with Yugi following him and making sure he was next to him.

Yugi watched Ryou as they walked as his hands slowly went to one of Ryou's as Ryou turned his head "what is it that you want Yugi?" He asked as he noticed "oh I see" Ryou said taking a hold of Yugi's hand with his own and he kept one hand on the buggy with Rika in who was gurgling.

Yugi smiled to himself as both he and Ryou walked home hand in hand with yugi wondering what Ryou was planning to do tomorrow.


	15. Bakura Takes Responiblity

Lisa: I decide to write two chapters in one-day hehehe

Yugi: dear god your weird

Lisa: hehe I know I am…and dragonlady222 was right about something anyway moving on to the story

Disclaimer- I do not own yu-gi-oh! So yeah…I don't

Welcome The New Members

Yugi and Ryou were on there way home as at the house Bakura knocked on the bedroom door and heard Yami's voice on the other side of the door saying "Bakura you know your allowed in you don't have to knock on the door it's your room"

Bakura opened the door and entered looking to see yami was changing one of the twins who was wiggling around a lot "Nuru stay still for once" Yami complained as Nuru started to giggle as he found it to be quite funny as Yami sighed "Nuru it's not funny to do that while mummy changing you"

"Do you want me to help?" Bakura asked as Yami shook his head "no I'm ok to do this myself" Yami said finishing and picked up the little Nuru and carried him back to his crib as Bakura stood there feeling helpless "I'm sorry that I haven't been of help, it's just work takes up some of my time then when I get home I'm just really tied"

"Yeah and what will happen when I start work again…that is if I can, I don't want a hire a baby sitter and I'm not sure if any of our friend would want to look after them after all their your kids too" Yami said folding his arms as Bakura sighed "ok I'm sorry but we'll find a way to cope with it and I'll try and be a better parent to the kids just give me a chance to like look after them for a day or something"

Yami looked at Bakura "ok you got the day off tomorrow because we're going to see Yugi's mates for a party or something you can look after them all that tomorrow ok" Yami said with a smirk that could kill as he went to get undress as \Bakura sighed "fine ok then, least I won't have time to talk to the so called friends then, then its good for everyone then" Bakura said as Yami took off his top "yeah because then you'll be more occupied with the twins who will keep crying a lot because of all the noise which would be new to them"

"So that's why you set it up so I'd look after them tomorrow because they are going to cry a lot during that time" Bakura asked as he sounded annoyed as Yami replied "well yes and see how you like it when you got noone to help and there are two crying babies to deal with all by yourself, then you'll know how I have been feeling" Yami said as he got down to his boxers and climbed into bed "and you job as daddy will start from midnight tonight so if they cry in the night after that's you job, not mine" Yami said as he laid down and closed his eyes.

Bakura was muttering under his breath as he took his top off and heard the front door open to the sound the a crying baby "I guess Ryou's home with Rika" Bakura said as he opened the bedroom door 2Ryou is that you" Bakura shouted as Ryou stood at the bottom of the stairs and shouted up "Yes Bakura it's me, I'm here with Rika and Yugi"

"So you and Yugi made up" Bakura shouted down the stairs as Ryou started to walk up as Yugi wanted to sort Rika out for his first time as Ryou saw Bakura "yes we have, remember we're going to the party tomorrow Bakura, your coming no matter what"

"Great I got to look after the twins and suffer though the most boring party in the world…whoopee" Bakura had said sarcastically as he heard the crying had gone and sighed "thank god now I can go back and go to bed and hope the twins won't get up in the middle on the night and cry" he said as he once again entered the room and started to get undressed and climbed into bed next to Yami who moved slightly.

"Yami you could at least face me when your asleep or are you still mad at me or something" Bakura said lying down as Yami turned "I'm sorry I can see that your trying but I'm just being a pain about the whole thing and I'm sorry" Yami said as Bakura smiled and pulled Yami into himself so he could hug his love "don't worry about it love everything will be ok…as long as we're faithful and that I learn to look after the kids everything will be ok" Bakura said as he fell to sleep still holding onto yami who just laid there for a little while as soon after he too fell asleep leaning into Bakura as he did.

Back downstairs and Yugi had sorted Rika out as she had fallen asleep "she's so cute when she sleeps" Yugi said with a smile as Ryou smiled too "she is isn't she, she sleeps just like you Yugi, she sleep like an angel" Ryou said kissing Yugi on the head and looked at Rika who was lying in Yugi's arms asleep like a little angel she was.

Yugi smiled as Ryou kissed him on the head lightly "we better put missies sleepy head in her crib shouldn't we" Ryou said with a smile as yugi replied "yes we should" they both started to walk up the stairs and into Ryou's bedroom and as they got there Yugi put Rika in her little crib "how are you anyway Ryou sorry for not asking sooner?"

"Oh I'm ok, I haven't had the morning sickness for a while so yeah I'm good" Ryou had answered as Yugi smiled and went to sit on the bed "oh Ryou, what are you planning for tomorrow I was just wondering?"

"Oh it's nothing Yugi, besides if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it" Ryou said with a smile as Yugi looked sad "but I want to know now" Yugi said as Ryou went and kissed him lightly "no Yugi no finding out till tomorrow at the party ok my little angel for a boyfriend"

"Fine then whatever you say…since it's meant to be a surprise and all, it will be fun to find out" yugi said smiling as Ryou smiled with him. Ryou yawned which made yugi giggle "looks like Ry-Ry's tied" Yugi said as he too yawned, "I'm not the only one though looks like you're a sleepy head too"

"Ok, ok you win, lets just go to bed and get as much sleep as he came before Rika wakes up again" Yugi said as both he and Ryou started to get undressed and climbed into bed. Ryou held Yugi close to him as he kissed him on the head "goodnight Yugi and sweet dreams" Ryou said as he closed his eyes as Yugi said "same to you to" as Yugi also started to close his eyes.

Soon the two of them were in a peaceful sleep as also both Yami and Bakura were in a peaceful sleep too.

Lisa: well that's another chapter for today…as I was typing this a thunder strom started…and didn't last very long, but at the time I was scared that the power might go when I hadn't saved…but I glad it didn't.


	16. The Party Starts And Surprizes Happen

Lisa: I'm back again

Bakura: I thought she was dead

Lisa: no I'm clearly alive right not and here to bring you pain and suffering

Bakura: what are you going to do?

Lisa: as I said in this chapter make you life hell and the twins are going to help

Bakura: o.O I hate you so much

Lisa: XD I know but I like that

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I Did The Show Would Be Completely Different

Welcome The New Members

It was 1 in the morning and one of the twins had woken up for the 10th time in like a hour as Bakura moaned "damn twins why do they keep waking up" he moaned as he slid out of the bed and went to Zarha who was the twin who was crying at the time as he picked her up "now lest find out what you need ok, first it could be she need a diaper changing" Bakura said checking "damn it…this is a lot harder than I thought" Bakura said thinking once again about why the baby could be crying.

"She could be wanting attention or she's hungry…but I can't remember how to tell the difference" Bakura said sighing as Zarha grabbed his hair and started to suck on it soothe sound of crying had stopped as Bakura bite his tongue "you must be hungry then" Bakura said as he got her to finally let go of his hair after a couple of minutes and left the room quietly not wanting to wake up either Yami or Nuru…or else he wouldn't be happy.

Bakura had gotten downstairs and had gone to the kitchen to find the bottle that they drank from, when he had found it he had put it to Zarha's lips as she begun to drink as Bakura just stood there 'well this is why Yami's always so tied every morning' Bakura thought as after a whole and with half the bottle gone Zarha stopped drinking "now what is it that I'm meant to be doing" said to himself as he thought of it as Zarha started to become uncomfortable and so started to wiggle around a lot.

"Oh that was it" Bakura said as he put her head on his shoulder and started to pat her back as after a while Zarha burped "thank god she didn't throw up a little" Bakura said as he sighed with relief as Zarha just giggled. "Right not it's time for bed again" Bakura said as he started to rock Zarha to sleep.

After a while Zarha finally settled off to sleep as Bakura started to walk back up the stairs and he entered his room 'good Nuru hasn't woken up nor has yami' Bakura thought putting Zarha in her crib and went and laid in bed.

As he was about to fall asleep the sound of crying was heard this time coming from Nuru "oh my god now he started at the wrong time" Bakura said quietly trying not to get mad as he got out of bed and went to Nuru and picked him up "it's ok Nuru daddy's here to sort whatever it is out" Bakura said to Nuru and he checked to see what the problem could be.

"I got it you must want the attention, like you had a bad dream or something" Bakura said as he held Nuru close who was crying his little eyes out and started to rock him "shhhhhhh Nuru, don't you cry, daddy's here to make you smile, to make you giggle make you laugh, to put all the bad things in the past, so little Nuru don't be afraid, because daddy will be here to warn them away"

As Bakura sung the little lullaby Nuru started to yawn and had calmed down as he started to once again close his eyes as Bakura smiled "there we go" Bakura said putting Nuru into his crib and then climbed into his own bed and held Yami "that was a cute lullaby you sang Bakura" Yami said smiling as Bakura looked annoyed "you were up…why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to help in anyway so I couldn't tell you that I was up" yami said as Bakura held him closer "ok then whatever you say, lets just go to sleep now ok" Bakura said falling asleep with Yami fell asleep too.

It was the morning and Ryou was already up and about as both Rika and Yugi were still asleep "right today's the day of the party, but when during the party should I say it" Ryou said trying to figure it out as he ruffled his hair in frustration "I really can't figure this out…I guess I'll do it when everyone's in the room would be a good idea"

As Ryou was trying to figure something out Bakura was up upstairs sorting out the twins as yami was getting dressed and ready. "Yami you won't even help me dress them up" Bakura said as Yami nodded "yep I won't even help then, I'm going to help at all today like I said so you know how I felt"

"Damn you and your evilness at times" Bakura said as he got Zarha dressed and put her back in the crib and then picked up Nuru and started to get Nuru dressed and ready. "It's there big day today we're going to show them to all our mates" Yami said as Bakura sighed "I know and that's what the party is for am I right" Bakura asked as Yami nodded "you are right Bakura that's what the party is all about, because it was the only way to get everyone together"

"Ok then I understand" Bakura said as he got Nuru ready "there we go finally got them both dressed in their party outfits, that took like how long" Bakura asked looking at yami who looked at his watch "about 30 minutes to get them both ready" Yami said as Bakura went looking for a shirt to wear.

Yami went downstairs and saw that Ryou was there banging his head on the table "how am I going to do this" Ryou said as he hit his head on the table again "what you talking about Ryou"

"AHHHHH YAMI I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THERE" Ryou said as he jumped and turned around seeing Yami standing there who looked at Ryou and spoke "just now I came down Ryou" Yami said as Ryou said "you just scared the crap out of me Yami"

"I'm sorry Ryou for scaring you, is it only you that's up then?" Yami as Ryou nodded "when I last checked both Yugi and Rika were sleeping peacefully but by now I think Yugi might have woken up but I'm not sure" Ryou said as he started to go up the stairs "I'll go see and if he isn't I'll just wake him up"

"Ok then Ryou you do that I'll just sort the food out and stuff" yami said as he started to make the snacks for the party as Bakura came down with one of the twins and put Nuru down in the downstairs crib and went to get the next twin. 'With Bakura doing that I can get on with the preparations for the party' Yami thought as he was in the kitchen making the snacks for the party as Bakura once again came down with Zarha and put her in a downstairs crib next to Nuru.

"Well Bakura the kids don't need you for now so you can do what you like till then" Yami said as Bakura smiled "that's good that I have a break for a while" Bakura said sitting on the sofa as Yami finished making the snacks "well it isn't much but it should be ok" Yami said putting all the snacks they had onto plates and put cling film over them and put them on the dining room table.

Yami sat next to Bakura who pulled him into a hug "it will only be another hour before everyone sees them" Bakura said as yami smiled "I know and I'm getting nervous about it" Yami said as Bakura messed up his hair "Yami don't get nervous I'm not, there cute so everyone would love them like I love you" Bakura said tickling Yami who started to laugh as Yugi and Ryou where coming down the stairs with Rika in Ryou's arms who was dressed.

Yami stopped laughing as he saw Rika "she's so cute in that little dress" Yami said as Yugi smiled but Ryou spoke "yeah she is, Yugi choose it for her to wear today"

"That's cute" Yami said smiling as Bakura held Yami close as they heard the doorbell ring "oh that must be our friend now" Yugi said as he went to the door as Ryou quickly went and put Rika in the back room as both yami and Bakura saw Tea appear with Joey who had held Yugi who just stood there not amused.

After a while everyone had come round and the party started, Bakura was with Yami and was talking with Tea about the twins, with Bakura not listening and not caring as he heard on of the twins cry so he went to sort them out leaving Yami to talk with Tea alone.

Yugi and Ryou were separate Yugi was with Joey and Ryou was with Marik, not looking amused as Yami then went to the front "excuse me everyone" Yami said as everyone turned to look at him as Ryou snuck off to the backroom.

"You all know why you're here, because recently me and Bakura became parents to twins, a boy and a girl which we named Nuru and Zarha…ands that is why you're here to see them today…so here are Nuru and Zarha" Yami said as he went and picked up Zarha as Bakura picked up Nuru and showed them to everyone "here they are" Yami said as you heard the squeal of Tea saying "awww they are so cute"

Yami looked around and saw that Ryou wasn't there as he looked to the door to the back room and saw Ryou's head was sticking out "oh I think Ryou wants to say something as well" Yami said winking knowing what Ryou wanted to do.

Ryou smiled as he came out with Rika as everyone looked confused as to why there was another kid and with Ryou as Ryou spoke "I know your wondering why I am holding yet another child, well the reason is simple, Marik and Joey I know you won't be very happy when I say this but…Yugi please step forward please" Ryou said as Yugi stepped forward confused as what was going to happen.

"As both Marik and Joey know we have said we're with someone…well that's the truth we are dating, but It's not with different people…we're dating each other and we have been since the project with the robot babies" Ryou said as everyone looked shocked even Yugi who did not see this even coming as Ryou continued "well here is Rika, she is 2 months old and she is mine and Yugi's child, we managed to keep you not knowing all this time but I felt like now's the time to admit it because there's something else I've always wanted to say to Yugi, but I never found the right time to say it" Ryou said as he went and gave Yugi the child as he kissed him on the cheek.

"Yugi I know we have been though well, shit lately but we sorted it out and we're back together again and oh yeah I forgot to tell everyone this but me and yugi are having another kid…well not one three, I'm the only having them this time around" Ryou said as Yugi giggled and Ryou looked at Yugi again "I know we're a family but I want us to be a proper family like some families that I have seen so this is what I wanted to ask you since Rika was born, but I never found the right time" Ryou said as he went down on his one knee as everyone was in shock at everything Ryou just said not being able to take it all in as ryou asked the simple question "Will you marry me Yugi?"

Lisa: and I'll leave it there because I have to go out xD…I love cliff hangers at times…and I wrote over 2000 this time round so yay for me


	17. Yugi's Answer

Lisa: I'm back with another chapter…I know this isn't the last one all I know is it will be the last one soon

Bakura: then you're getting on to work with the other one before you start the new one am I right

Lisa: yes you are right for once I will be focused on that once…and taking my time on the fan fic based after this one which if I remember was meant to be called The Wedding From Hell

Bakura: so you going back to doing both

Lisa: yeah but only posting up The Calm Before The Strom fic because I'll be trying to write more for the other fan fic so I'm taking my time

Bakura: whatever you say butt nugget

Lisa: hehehe

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I Do Own These People…Nuru, Zarha, Rika, And Whoever The Triplets Are…So I Don't Own Naki Either

Welcome The New Members

Everyone was standing there in shock except Joey and Marik who looked really annoyed at the other, Joey was annoyed at Ryou and Marik was annoyed at Yugi since the two of them had been secretly been together for a while now. Yugi stood there not knowing what to say, as he wasn't expecting this to happen as Rika giggling happily in his arms as like she knew what was going on.

Naki looked pissed as she spoke "Ryou I bet your doing this because of all of that happened because your feeling guilty" Ryou looked at Naki and shook his head "I'm not, I've just been looking for the right time to ask him, you can ask Bakura and he will tell you I've been planning on asking him since we found out Yugi was expecting…even though Bakura didn't know at the time" Ryou said looking at Bakura as everyone else turned to him and saw that he was quite busy with the twins as one had started to cry as the other joined in.

Ryou got up as yami stopped him "don't help him I said he isn't allowed help" yami said as Ryou looked at him "how come?"

"Reason is I'm doing the same thing to him that he has been doing to me" Yami said with a smile as Ryou realised "oh I see, nice one Yami" Ryou said giggling as Rika started to get annoyed at the twins crying so started herself as Yugi rocked her as all their mates when back to talking to each other except for Joey and Marik who just stood there watch the other carefully.

Bakura was busy with the twins as Yugi was trying to calm Rika down who had started to as the twins had stopped and Yugi sighed "good girl Rika" he said as Rika clapped her little hands which made Yugi smile as Ryou started to walk to him and Joey stuck his leg out which made Ryou fall on his face.

Yugi noticed and gave Joey as Look as Yugi went to put Rika into her crib and went to help Ryou up onto his feet but before he did Marik tripped him up as Yugi fell and hit his head on the floor "owiee" Yugi said as Marik walked off and snickered behind his hands as Ryou had finally gotten up and rushed to Yugi's side "you ok Yugi your not bleeding or anything" Ryou asked worriedly as Yugi shook his head "no I'm fine Ryou…anyway I need to talk to you in another room"

"Oh ok then I guess I know what this is about" Ryou said as Yugi dragged him off to a completely different room without anyone realising it as everyone else was too busy talking with someone, Tea had gotten Joey to talk with Mai while Marik was talking to Bakura while Bakura was sorting out the kids by himself.

Yugi shut the door so noone could hear then as Yugi turned and looked at Ryou "so that was your big surprise then was it?" Yugi asked as Ryou blushed the shade of red and answered "yes it was, I'm sorry about doing it but it just felt right at the time, but now I bet you feel embarrassed now" Ryou said as Yugi smiled and made Ryou look at him "Ryou does my face look like I was embarrassed?"

"No it doesn't it looks prettier than everyone put together in the world" Ryou said as he started to smile as Yugi smiled to "thanks Ryou, I wouldn't of had the guts to tell all my friend about us, because of Joey and Marik, I bet now Marik hates me"

"And Joey will hate me, but do we care Yugi about that?" Ryou asked as Yugi looked at Ryou and shook his head "no we don't give a damn Ryou, we wouldn't be in this relationship if we gave a damn about them two" Yugi said as both he and Ryou started to giggle a lot as Yugi stopped laughing went and held Ryou close to him as Ryou then stopped laughing and put his arms around the little boy.

"So do you have an answer yet, you know I'm still waiting for a reply to the proposal?" Ryou said with a smirk as Yugi smiled "if your wondering if this was a sudden thing to do, the answer would be no, I've been planning to ask you since you first became pregnant, that was when I wanted to spend my life with you, but I could never find the right time to ask you those three simple words, so Yugi I ask again in private this time, will you marry me and make me the happiest guy in this house, maybe even the world?" Ryou asked going down once again on his knees as Yugi had started to form tears in his eyes that had started to go his face as Yugi came with an answer while crying.

"Ryou my answer is a simple one, yes Ryou I will marry you" Yugi said crying as Ryou pulled him into a hug as tears formed in his eyes "you don't know how happy you made me today Yugi" Ryou said nearly crying as Yugi showed his face to Ryou with tears still going down his face as he smiled "same here Ryou"

Ryou kissed Yugi lightly on the lips as Ryou went into his pocket "to prove this wasn't random, here is the ring to prove it" Ryou said showing a beautiful ring with started Yugi off again as Ryou smiled "I knew you would like it" he said as he put it on Yugi finger and pulled Yugi in for another kiss.

Lisa: another chapter bites the dust…I found this one cute…and took me all day to write

Yami: don't they always take all day to write?

Lisa: some do some don't if they don't I write two chapters if they do I just write the one

Yami: so that's how you can tell people…enjoy


	18. The Party Ends

Lisa: yay I'm back again hehehe

Yami: will you just get on with it now?

Lisa: yes I will

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Naki, But I Do Own All The Other OC

Welcome The New Members

While Yugi and Ryou were talking in the back room Naki was sitting by herself since she didn't know anyone here and she couldn't annoy Bakura because he was busy a lot of the time because Yami had told him to look after the twins for the whole day, so she just sat there wondering what Yugi and Ryou were up to.

Yami was talking to some of his mates and nodding agree with something as he noticed Yugi had come out of the room holding Ryou's hand and also seeing a ring on his finger Yami smiled. "I'm glad Yugi is finally happy again and is finally able to smile" Yami said to himself as he went on over to Yugi and hugged him "awwww Yugi I saw the ring congratulations" Yami said as Yugi smiled hugging Yami as well "thank you Ryou, but I believe the only two people maybe three who will not allow this are Naki, Joey and Marik" Yugi said as both he and Yami let go as Ryou just stood there.

"That is true, Naki will not except it and Joey and Marik will try and stop it, you do have a problem there" Yami said as Ryou nodded "no matter because all we need is to love and care for each other it doesn't matter what they will try to do to break us up, we've been worse things than what they could do, so I say bring it on bitches" Ryou said as he started to laugh as Yugi shook his head and hugged Ryou round the waist making sure to be careful as well.

"That wasn't nice Ryou" Yugi said as Ryou patted Yugi on the head "well they did start it by tripping us up…least the kids are ok" Ryou said as both he and Yugi sighed a sigh of relieve knowing that the triplets were ok.

Ryou smiled as Yugi still held him and spoke "well yami your wedding will be first me and Yugi will be waiting a while before we get married so we can plan during the time because you want a wedding in spring while Yugi always wanted a wedding in the snow in winter, so that's what we're planning on doing"

"Awwww that's great you guy your already planning" Yami said giggling as Yugi said, "well aren't you?" Yugi asked looking at Yami as yami shook his head "no and it's been like 4 months or less since Bakura asked and we haven't even started planning it yet because we have been so busy with everything"

"I see, we'll help you with the planning if you want" Yugi said as Yami smiled "thank you guys but you have much to worry about like Joey and Marik and Naki to deal with, then there's the triplets when they are born it will be hell and so many others thing to keep you busy" Yami said as yugi patted yami on the back "it's ok we can deal with that and help you out at the same time" Yugi said with a smile as Yami smiled to "thanks Yugi you're a great mate"

"Your welcome Yami anything to help, by the way is Bakura still busy" Ryou said as he looked around the room looking for Bakura as Yami answered "Yeah he said he was going to take the twins upstairs to the quite place we call the bedroom" Yami said as Ryou bowed "thank you for letting me know I just need to talk to him for a bit" Ryou said kissing Yugi lightly on the lips as he went up the stairs to the bedroom that Bakura was in shutting the door behind him.

"Well we better get back to talking to our friend should we Yugi, don't worry about Marik I will be keeping an eye on him for you" Yami said messing up Yugi already messed up hair as they both went to talk to mates.

Another couple of hours later and their friend had gone home as Yugi crushed out with Yami on the sofa "man what a party am I right Yami" Yugi said yawning as Yami did the same "you right Yugi that was one hell of a welcome party for the twins, same they won't remember it though" Yami said as both he and Yugi started to laugh

Yugi yawned once again and leaned against Yami as both he and Yami fell asleep on the sofa.

Lisa: well this one is the shortest chapter that i have ever done at least...and i'm sorry for that but i wanted to leave you thinking something...under if anyone knows what the hell i'm on about


	19. Ryou's And Bakura's Talk But About What?

Lisa: might as well start on this chapter I'm still figuring out how this will end but I have a few ideas

Yami: and it won't be anytime soon

Lisa: I still don't know till I type away

Yami: then type away then if you want to

Disclaimer- I Do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Naki, but I own the OC's XD…Except Naki, My Mate Owns Her

Welcome The New Members

Morning had come over the town of Domino, as Yami and Yugi were still asleep on the sofa like they had done last night after the party had ended. Yugi started to move slightly as his eyes started to flutter as he started to wake up and loo around "oh I must of fallen asleep on the sofa then" yugi said to himself as he sat up and looked around seeing Yami was still asleep "guess Yami fell asleep down here too" Yugi said getting up from the sofa and went to make breakfast for everyone.

Yugi was cooking breakfast as Yami had started to wake up from the smell and sat up seeing Yugi was in the kitchen "oh morning Yugi…so it was you who was up making breakfast then?" yami said as he got up and Yugi nodded "I thought I would do something nice for everyone by making everyone a breakfast"

"That's very nice of you Yugi thank you very much…but you sure you don't need help?" Yami asked as Yugi shook his head "no I'm ok for the moment I can handle cooking yours, Ryou's and my own breakfast but once I get to Bakura's you can help me since I don't know much about what he likes and not"

"Ok I'll help you with Bakura's then" yami said sitting at the kitchen side watching Yugi working on the breakfast "who's breakfasts have you done at the moment?" yami asked as Yugi looked at him an answered "I have done Ryou's and yours at the moment now I'm working on mine then Bakura's will be last" Yugi said as yami smiled "that's cool"

"Yeah it is…by the way you can eat yours now if you want" Yugi said as Yami took a bite of his "wow Yugi this is actually much nicer than when you use to do breakfast" Yami said with a cheeky smirk as Yugi giggled "Yami that's not nice"

"Then you should stop laughing when I say it then" yami said with another cheeky smirk as Yugi finished "ok I need help to cook for Bakura" Yugi said as Yami help to help the little one.

After a while they had both finished making the breakfast "Yugi you should stay and eat yours I'll take it up to them" Yami said with a smile as yugi nodded "ok then" Yugi said as he went to eat his breakfast on the dining room table as Yami picked up two plates and went towards the stairs.

As Yami got to the top of the stairs he heard voice talking "oh it must be Bakura and Ryou" Yami said as he went closer to the door to see if he could hear what the two were talking about at this time of day. As Yami leaned in he couldn't hear everything but could make out some of the words "Ryou you know what your doing right?" Bakura said as he sat down on his bed as Ryou stood there by the door and nodded "yes I asked Yugi to marry me and he said yes"

"You know what will happen when you go through with it don't you" Bakura asked as he stood up as once again Ryou nodded "yes I understand and I should be saying the same to you" Ryou said folding his arms as Bakura went to him "I'm sorry yes I understand what will happen, but we should really tell them or else you know what will happen"

"Yes I know what might happen but I don't think Yugi would do that to me, I also know for a fact Yami won't do the same to you" Ryou said as Bakura went to Ryou and looked at him straight in the eye "Ryou you know what yami can be like, we're engaged for crying out loud and you've been dating Yugi for I don't know how long…so you think they just let it slide, well your wrong" Bakura said as Ryou looked away.

"See now you understand why they must not know" Bakura said as Ryou shook his head "well they should know I can't keep this in for much longer I'm going to have to tell someone" Ryou said as Bakura pinned Ryou to the wall "Ryou you dare tell anyone and you know what will happen, besides if Yugi found out, what will all the stress that will come do to the triplets, it will get worse and your mood swings will get worse to, do you want that to happen" Bakura said as ryou shook his head as Bakura let go and went back to the bed.

Yami was trying to figure out what the two were talking about as he decide that the food might get cold soon so he knocked on the door "ummmm Bakura, Yugi and I made your breakfast and Yugi made a breakfast for Ryou to what should I leave it outside for you or should I bring it in?" Yami asked as Bakura opened the door "thanks honey I'll take them from you now ok" he said lightly kissing Yami on the lips and took the plates back inside the room as Yami started to go back down the stairs again "I wonder what them two are on about" yami said as he got to the bottom of the stairs and went back to yugi to finish off his breakfast on the dining room table still thinking about what Bakura and ryou were talking about just then and making sure he didn't worry Yugi at the same time while thinking about it.

Lisa: wow two chapters in one night…now I'm sleepy

Yami: maybe you should go to bed

Lisa: maybe I should night night everyone


	20. The Secret's Out!

Lisa: wow from what I read people think they know what the two were on about /**thinks**/

Yami: except Yami'sothrHikari and shadowofmyself435 who is still wondering

Lisa: she can still have a cookie /gives everyone cookies/

Bakura: stop feeding them /pokes people with sporks/

Yami: bad Bakura no poking people with sporks

Bakura:/mumbles under breath/

Lisa: it's raining while I type so if chapter depressing, rain could be the cause, or I just feel like making their life hell, I'm going back to reading reviews because I found one I liked:

Shadowofmyself435- OH MY GOSH! NO WAY! Faints

I love the little yellow guy from the smiley computer ads!

What were they talking about?! I want to know!

Please update soon- _all I want to know is what your having and can I have some XD this is the most random review I got XD if I was depressed or sad this would make me giggle_

TakabiTenshi- gasp I think I know what's going on, but then im not going to say.im not sure

But I think I know but im not sure. Anywho, great chappie.this looks even more

Interesting!

Update soon!

TT- _you think you know but are not sure hmmmmm I think this chapter will either find out or more clues will be added to the pot I still haven't decided_

Journey Maker- what are Bakura and Ryou talking about? Does it have anything to do with who is the father of the triplets? Please update when you can...- _I am sooooooo not going to answer that one you'll have to wait_

Dragonlady222- I think I know what they are talking about. If I'm right then Ryou is right and

They should confess.

I was really hoping it would be what to do about Joey and Marik. Maybe the two

of them can get together. Good chapter. - _Well they did talk about the whole Joey and Marik thing the night before, now they're on about this in the morning_

Lisa: well now that's over I'm moving on to the story, which will hopefully be longer than usual

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Naki, But Own Everything Else

Welcome The New Members

Yami was washing up as both he and yugi had finished their breakfast as Yugi was sitting on the sofa watching whatever he was watching on TV as Yami finished cleaning the last plate "I wonder if they are going to be down at anytime soon" Yami said as Yugi looked at him "who knows Ryou's usually eats slowly and is a slow raiser to" Yugi said going back to his TV show.

As Yami sat down next to Yugi to watch whatever Yugi was watching he head the sound of the door opening is he saw Ryou coming downstairs with Bakura following as Ryou went and tickled Yugi who started to laugh as Bakura just sat next to yami "you going to help me with the twins today Yami" Bakura asked as Yami nodded "yes I'm helping from now, just never leave them alone with me, unless for work matters"

"Good, which actually reminds me I'm late" Bakura said realising the time and ran up the stairs tripping on one as he did as Ryou sighed what seemed to be a sigh of relieve without Yugi knowing as Bakura got to his bedroom and slammed the door to get ready "he doesn't have to slam the door" yami said sighing as Ryou spoke "he must be nervous about something then" he said sitting down next to Yugi who was just watching TV.

Bakura came out dressed in his uniform as Yami went and got the kids as Bakura looked confused "what are you doing?" Bakura asked as yami put the twins in the buggy and said "I'm walking with you to your work, we need something from there anyway" Yami smiled as Bakura looked even more nervous "ok then honey I'll walk with you so nothing can happen"

"Thank you Bakura" Yami said with a smile as both he and Bakura left to go for that walk to where Bakura works as Ryou looked at Yugi who was now leaning on him and looking up at him "Ryou what's wrong?" Yugi asked as Ryou slowly held Yugi and pulled him in "nothing is wrong Yugi me and Bakura were just nervous about the whole Joey and Marik thing"

"How come Bakura's involved?" Yugi asked as Ryou quickly answered "because he can help us keep them away from us do you understand that we can't do this all by ourselves" Ryou said looking at Yugi as Yugi nodded "I guess not" Yugi said leaning on Ryou gently making sure the triplets wouldn't get hurt as ryou went quite still holding Yugi who had gone back to watching the TV.

Yami was pushing the buggy with the twins who were awake and giggling happily as Bakura walked next to him with his hands in his pockets and being all quite "Bakura what's wrong, you can tell me anything" Yami said looking at Bakura who lifted his head up and looked at Yami "oh it's nothing of great importance" Bakura said as Yami still looked at him "you sure it's nothing…because your staring to worry me" Yami said as Bakura stopped and hugged Yami "I'm sorry for worrying you Yami, maybe I shouldn't worry you so much like I have been"

"So are you going to tell me what the problem is maybe I could help out" Yami said as Bakura still held him and sighed "maybe you shouldn't go into work today if your like this should be the first thing we do to help" Yami said as Bakura nodded "maybe I shouldn't today but I don't want to disappoint the boss for being missing" Bakura said as Yami looked at him "you go home and I'll tell him the reason why because you also look very tried after looking after the kids for the whole day" Yami said as Bakura let go and started to walk home "thanks Yami" Bakura said leaving as Yami continued to walk to the store and went to speak to the manager about why Bakura won't be coming in today.

Back at Ryou's house Yugi had to go to work so Ryou was all by himself sitting on the sofa reading a nice book to pass the time as he heard the front door and saw Bakura enter "I thought you were going to work today" ryou said going back to his book as Bakura spoke "Yami told me to take the day off and he's explaining to the manager why I'm not there"

"Well good for you" Ryou said as the phone went and Ryou picked it up "hello this is Ryou speak how can I help you" Ryou said as he knew the voice on the other end "it's for you Bakura, it's Yami" Ryou said giving the phone to Bakura who answered and spoke to Yami as Ryou went back to his book.

After a minute or so Bakura put the phone down and looked at Ryou "Ryou we're going to go pick the twins up, since the manager has allowed me to have the day off Yami has to work instead" Bakura said as Ryou sighed and put his book down "am I there just in case they start to cry?" Ryou asked as Bakura replied "the answer is a simple yes you are…I am not going to handle them by myself so easily"

"Fine Bakura I'll help you" Ryou said putting the book down and managed to get up and went to Bakura who dragged him off to the store that Bakura and Yami worked at. As they both got there Bakura saw the manager standing by the buggy with the twins in "hey Bakura, man you do look tied you better just take them home and get some sleep" the manager said as Bakura nodded planning on doing that" Bakura said as Ryou took the buggy and started to push it "come on Bakura time to start walking back home"

"Fine I'm coming" Bakura said waving goodbye to the manager as he started to follow Ryou who had the twins with him who seemed to have fallen asleep by now. Bakura walked with his hands in his pocket as ryou spoke "I think you should tell him" ryou said as Bakura shook his head "ummm Ryou what did I say before the answer is no we are not telling them"

"Well I'm telling Yugi whatever you like it or not" Ryou said getting annoyed as Bakura smacked him around the head "well if you tell Yugi that you were the one who started it because Yugi was being distant then be my guest" Bakura said as Ryou looked at the twins "well you two just did get back together so what would happen if Yugi found out what you've been up to?" Bakura whispered in Ryou's ear, which made him shiver.

"Face it Ryou if you told him he would dump you as fast as a blink of an eye" Bakura whispered once again which made Ryou look down at the two kids who were still asleep peacefully and sighed "I know that he would but I believe he would understand me if I explained to him"

"Ryou seriously just face it I know you don't want to lose Yugi so it's a good idea to not tell him" Bakura said as he put the key in the door and opened it letting Ryou in first as he followed helping Ryou to take the twins upstairs as the door shut itself. "Ryou if you tell him then you know what will happen" Bakura said as they got the twins to the top of the stairs and started to walk to Bakura's room.

As they got there Bakura and Ryou put the twins into the right cribs and left starting to walk to Ryou's room to talk "Bakura I can't keep secrets for very long you know that" Ryou said head down as Bakura shook his head as they got to the bedroom door "well your going to have to this time because if either Yami or Yugi find out that we slept together and that possibly all of them or maybe just one could be mine" Bakura said as he opened the door as he saw someone sitting on the bed "oh…crap" Bakura said as Ryou turned his head to see the person who was standing there…then person who was standing there was……………

Lisa: I'll leave that for next chapter

Bakura: o.O seriously me and Ryou slept together…O.o

Ryou: wonder who person is

Lisa: only I do…and actually you didn't just sleep together…you had an affair…bad ppl

Ryou: I'm sorry

Bakura: whatever

Lisa: well one got it right that was what I was planning damn you it's like you read my mind or something…well anyway enjoy.


	21. Bakura And Ryou Choose

Lisa: I swear someone is reading my mind because they got who it was right XD that's two things that they got right XD

Bakura: that or your just easy to read

Lisa: then if I were everyone would know who it was

Ryou: yeah so far only one does know

Lisa: yeah so in your face…anyway this chapter is all about Bakura and Ryou and the secret with the person in the room

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Huggies But I Do Own My Manga

Welcome The New Members

Bakura and Ryou stood there with Ryou looking very shocked and Bakura just standing there as they both came face to face with…Naki. Naki was sitting on the bed looking at the two "I knew you two were up to something…is that why Bakura's always tied and rarely looked after his own children, to fool around with my brothers slut of a boyfriend?"

"Don't call me a slut" Ryou shouted as Naki got up with a smirk that could make your blood run cold as she looked at Ryou "Ryou you are and always will be a slut, your using my brother for fun, and Bakura is your little plaything" Naki said as she walked up to Bakura and looked at him in the eyes "and you didn't even care who you hurt as long as you get your own way"

"Now that is a lie" Bakura said slightly moving so Naki wasn't looking at him in the eyes and went to Ryou "it wasn't like that, we were drunk at the time and one thing led to another, we didn't even know that Ryou could get pregnant…crap I let something else out didn't I" Bakura said as Ryou looked at him looking quite mad as Naki smiled once more "so the triplets aren't even Yugi's…oh dear what would Yugi think when he finds out that he would have been caring for kids, that aren't even his" Naki said as she started to walk to the door as Bakura ran and slammed it shut.

"You are not going anywhere" Bakura said looking at Naki who was smiling "oh could it be because I'm going to go back to the shop that Yugi is working at right this moment and tell him everything that I found out here today…yes that is what I was planning to do" Naki said still smiling as Bakura stayed by the door and Ryou started to go towards Naki.

"Please don't tell Yugi about this" Ryou said as Naki grabbed him and pushed him on the bed "don't even start me on that" Naki said as Ryou tried to get up but decided not to after a while as Bakura stayed by the door.

Naki looked at the two boys and spoke "I got an idea, both yami and Yugi will be home in about 5 hours time…within 4 hours I want you two to decide something" Naki said walking around the room as Ryou looked at her "what is it that you want to decide?"

"I want you to decide who I'm going to tell and you cannot say none, because then I'll tell both of them" Naki said with an evil smirk as she looked at the two boys "I give you 4 hours if you excuse me I got to go back to work" she said as Bakura let her go as she left "and I don't work at the shop, so don't worry I won't tell Yugi now anyway" she said going down the stairs and out the front door as Ryou started to cry "she's going to tell Yugi"

"No she said she won't and she's one of those people who keep to their word, well that's what Yami said when Yugi told him about her, so now we have to tell one of them before she does, but who will be the better option will be the hard part" Bakura said as he went and held Ryou who was still crying.

"I don't know who the better one will be for I don't know what Yami's reaction would be compared to Yugi's" Ryou said still crying as Bakura held him close "well thinking about it, you and Yugi just got back together, so I'm going to take the risk and tell Yami first" Bakura said as Ryou sniffed and looked up at Bakura with tears in his eyes "you really going to do that for me then"

"Yes, hopefully Yami won't have the reaction that I am thinking of hopefully" Bakura said letting go of Ryou as he got up and went to get his jacket. "What are you doing Bakura?" Ryou asked as Bakura looked at Ryou while putting on his jacket "what does it look like I'm off to tell Yami and hope to dear god that he doesn't kill me" Bakura said once as he once again looked at Ryou "look after the kids while I have gone ok thank you" Bakura said leaving as Ryou just sat there in shock.

At Yami's Workplace

Yami has been stacking shelves since he started to work in Bakura's place as he finished stacking up cereal boxes "well that's that done" Yami said to himself as he turned and looked at another worker stacking another shelve with different type of cereal. Yami looked around and went to the back room to get a box of something else that need to be stack "now lets see, oh yeah the diapers need to be stacked" Yami said as he took the box of Huggies and started to take them to the area with the diapers in.

As Yami was about to step onto the stepping ladder someone tapped his shoulder, so Yami turned around and came face to face with Bakura "Bakura what are you doing here shouldn't you be looking after the kids?" Yami said as Bakura looked down "yes I should be and I'm sorry I'm not at the moment but there is something that I have to tell you" Bakura said as he was about to talk again when the speaker started "will a Yami Motou please come to the manager's office please, I repeat will a Yami Motou please come to the managers office"

"Oh that's for me, I'm sorry Bakura honey but your going to have to tell me after I speak to the manager" Yami said as he left for the managers office as Bakura sighed "man this is going to be harder than I thought"

Lisa: and yes it will be hehehe

Bakura: you love making our life hell

Lisa: and you point is

Bakura: never mind…just review people so she can stop being annoying


	22. Doe's Yami Know!

Lisa: I am going to try and make this as long as possible to Gd luck to me XD

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Naki.

Welcome The New Members

Bakura was standing in the area where the diapers were kept waiting for Yami to get back as Yami had to go to the managers office "how long is this going to take" Bakura said as he started to tap his feet in irritation as about sometime later Yami appeared once again and went to Bakura "ummmmm Bakura I'm going to be working late today so whatever you were saying, can you please tell me when I get home" Yami said as Bakura sighed "Yami it's really important that I tell you now rather than later" Bakura said as Yami shook his head and started to push Bakura out the door "Bakura I've got a lot of work to be getting on with so I don't have time to listen to what you have to say, even if it is important"

"Yami just one second of your time is all I ask for" Bakura said as Yami got him out the door "Bakura I need that one second to work so please will you just go home and look after Zarha and Nuru please" Yami said going back in to work as Bakura started to walk back home "damn it, god knows when he'll be home now"

Back at home Ryou had been looking after the twins and Rika all by himself "now I understand how Yami felt," Ryou said sighing as he put Rika in the crib who was just wiggling away as Ryou laid on the bed "man this is annoying because in 5 months there will be three more kids to feed and I don't even know who the stupid father is now…a few days ago I thought that Yugi was the father and now I'm not even sure who the father is" Ryou said laying on the bed his head on the pillow as he started to fall asleep without realising.

A couple of hours had past since Ryou had fallen asleep as Bakura opened the door to his bedroom and saw Ryou lying there, Bakura tucked Ryou in who moved slightly as he did. Bakura ruffled his hair and went out the room and downstairs. Bakura sat on the dining room chair and leaned onto the table "Yugi will be back in 3 hours so how are we going to tell him and how will he react" Bakura said banging his head against the table.

"You know you should really do that, for one you'll hurt you head and two you'll damage the table" a voice said as Bakura lifted up his head and turned to see Yugi standing there "oh hi Yugi, I didn't see or hear you come in" Bakura said as he quickly got up and looked at the little boy.

"Yeah I came home early since my grandpa had to go somewhere, I've been home for a couple of hours now" Yugi said going into the kitchen to get a glass of water and started to drink it "oh I see" Bakura said sitting down again as Yugi finished drinking the water and put the glass down "is Ryou still asleep he was when I got here" Yugi asked as Bakura nodded "yeah he's out like a light"

"He's always been like that" Yugi said as he went to the stairs "Oh yeah Yami got let out early because of something but he won't say what" Yugi said as he started to go up the stairs as Bakura thought to himself 'wonder why he was let off so early even though he said he was working later'

Bakura went to read book and sat down on the sofa as he heard the door unlock and open to reveal Yami coming home and complete ignored him as Yami went straight to the bedroom and shut the door 'huh that's not like Yami to completely ignore me' Bakura though as he got up putting the book down and started to go to the stairs 'I better go try and tell him and try to find out what the matter is with him'

Bakura got to the top of the stairs and started to walk to the door, Bakura started to reach out for the door handle very slowly knowing that Yami was behind it as he grabbed it and slightly opened it "Yami what's wrong I saw you come up here so I know that you in here" Bakura said sticking his head in and saw Yami lying on the bed.

Bakura walked in more as Yami didn't answer as he started to walk to him "Yami you know you can speak to me if there is something the matter so please talk to me" Bakura said as he sat on the bed as Yami turned his back to him.

"Yami is it something I have done if it is then answer me, or slap me or whatever" Bakura said as Yami finally sat up and turned to look at Bakura as he slapped him very hard "ow that really hurt" Bakura said holding his face as yami spoke finally "well you should learn how to wear protection right" Yami said as Bakura thought to himself 'crap I think he's found out, I'm so screw because I didn't tell him sooner'

"Yami I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner" Bakura said as Yami looked confused "what you mean about not wearing protection like you said you did?" Yami asked as Bakura looked as confused 'what the hell is he on about?' Bakura thought as Yami spoke again "guess what Bakura, because of last weeks 'love making' as people sometimes put it to me when talking about it, but I'll say sexual intercourse when we had the time, but guess what" Yami said as Bakura sat there thinking 'seriously what the hell can it be?'

"I don't know Yami what is it?" Bakura asked as Yami's hand came in contact with Bakura's face once again "ow fucking hell Yami why do you keep slapping me?" Bakura asked holding his face once again as Yami spoke "Bakura…I'm expecting again, I got the results today yeah it's only been a week but it seems to already be there" Yami said leaning on Bakura as Bakura held him close as in his head he was saying 'Crap now this makes it even harder to tell him, stress is not a good thing for him right now'

"Yami is that why you were sent home early?" Bakura asked as Yami nodded "yes I collapsed after I found out but noone was answering the phone so I had to stay there still someone picked up or I could walk again" Yami said leaning closer to Bakura who just held him there thinking about what to do next.

Lisa: i know it hasn't been that long...but it's Yami...who was a sprit so thing are different about him XD...i was hoping when reading to think...oh crap he knows then that appears...don;tr think it worked though


	23. Ryou Finally Tells Yugi

Disclaimer- I Do Now Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Naki

Welcome The New Members

Bakura was holding Yami who was just leaning on him "so you had to leave work early because you had a little panic attack" Bakura said as Yami nodded "yeah, I'm quite tied now after it all" Yami said yawning as Bakura smiled and rubbed Yami's back gently "then go to sleep and dream nice dreams" Bakura said kissing Yami lightly on the head as Yami's eyes started to close as he went into a light slumber.

Bakura sat there with a sleeping Yami for a few minutes until he heard movement coming from where Ryou was so he as carefully as he could picked Yami up still making sure he was close and started to go towards the stairs and went up them. Bakura put Yami in their bedroom and started to walk to Ryou's and knocked on the door "hello Ryou you in there still"

The door opened the reveal Ryou's head appeared from behind the door as he spoke "yes I am here and Yugi's here to might I add" Ryou said as Bakura nodded "ok then I'll leave you two alone" Bakura said going back to his own bedroom and sat down on his bed looking at Yami who was fast asleep by now as he rolled over.

Bakura sighed as he looked at Yami "you've just made tell you ten times harder now but you don't know that" Bakura said as quite as he could as he mess up Yami's hair, which made Yami pull a face which made Bakura smile as he leaned over and kissed Yami once more on the head. "Just sleep for now I need to talk to Ryou" Bakura said getting up and went back to Ryou's bedroom door and knocked.

Ryou opened the door seeing Bakura "Ryou I seriously need to talk with you, so leave whatever you are doing and come on" Bakura said crossing his arms as Ryou sighed "fine, Yugi I need to talk with Bakura for like 3 minutes then I'll come back" Ryou said leaving the room and shut the door "what is it Bakura?" Ryou asked as Bakura dragged him to an empty room and shut the door.

"Ryou we cannot tell Yami" Bakura said standing by the now shut door as Ryou looked shocked "I thought that was what we decided to tell Yami?" Ryou said confused as to what could of changed as Bakura sighed "Yami's once again expecting and he had a serious panic attack because of it, that's why I can't tell him" Bakura said banging his head slightly against the door.

"What!?!?!" Ryou suddenly said as it made Bakura jump "hey I only just found out that too you know I'm as surprised as you" Bakura said crossing his arms as Ryou looked piss "well I guess Yugi will have to be told now then…but then Yami would find out anyway, they are both to close to each other for the other not to find out" Ryou said as Bakura sighed "that is so true that making this choice would be hard" Bakura said putting his hands behind his head "but I don't want Yami to go into another panic attack because of it"

"I see that your worried about Yami very much and I under stand that Yugi doesn't have the same problem, so I guess I'm going to have to go tell Yugi before Naki does" Ryou said sighing as he went to the door and left going back to his bedroom.

Bakura left the room and saw that Yami had once again appeared "oh Yami did me and Ryou wake you up" Bakura said hugging him close as Yami shook his head "no Ryou didn't this time" Yami said with a small smile on his face and Bakura held him once more while rocking him at the same time "so we really better sort this wedding out before your bump kicks in again" Bakura said as he started to laugh as Yami hit him lightly "that's not a nice thing to say" Yami said giving a said face as Bakura held him closed and kissed him on the cheek "I'm sorry"

"Much better" Yami said with a smile on his face as Bakura dragged him into the bedroom "you need more sleep Yami" Bakura said as he dragged him "awwwww Bakura I don't have to" Yami said trying to get away with the innocent look, which failed as Bakura put him back in bed "and don't worry about the twins I'll look after them if they cry just sleep ok, that panic attack took a lot out of you so you should get it back" Bakura said tucking the boy in and kissing him on the head as Yami just laid there "fine I'll sleep" Yami said shutting his eyes and sleeping.

Bakura kissed him lightly as he got up and left the bedroom for the moment and went to Ryou's door to eves drop to see if Ryou would actually tell Yugi or not. As Bakura was eves dropping Yugi and Ryou were talking "Yugi I know that what I'm about to tell you is bad, but it was better coming from me than someone else so here goes" Ryou said as outside the door Bakura was shocked "he is actually going to tell him, I did not expect that to happen"

Ryou was walking up and down in the room as Ryou watched him doing just that and said "Ryou what is it that you did that was soo terrible?" Yugi asked looking at the worried Ryou wondering what it could be as Ryou shuffled his feet around "it was 4 months ago and we were having a laugh and drinking…well you and Yami weren't but me and Bakura got pretty pissed remember?" Ryou said as Yugi tried to remember "oh yeah I think I remember that" Yugi said looking at Ryou "why are you asking?"

"Because what I'm about to say was around that time, well me and Bakura don't remember much of what happened but the only thing we both remember is…" Ryou said as he looked down at the floor, too scared to tell Yugi face to face "me and Bakura slept together 4 months ago, but we were drunk so we couldn't remember till recently"

Ryou kept his head down as Yugi just looked at him "Ryou you thin I'm going to get mad and do something terrible, but I understand that you were drunk and one it didn't continue and two, you told me about it yourself, so I'm not going to do anything terrible" Yugi said with a smile as Ryou looked up at Yugi with tears in his eyes "Yugi why are you so forgiving?"

Yugi went up to Ryou and wiped his eyes "because I love you so much that is why" Yugi said as both he and Ryou lightly kissed each other.


	24. Yami Knows And Something Happens

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Naki

Welcome The New Members

Bakura sighed with relieve as he stood outside Ryou's bedroom hearing that yugi wasn't made at either of them because he understood "but Ryou fucking had to go and forgot to say the important thing" Bakura said to himself as he slapping his hand on his head glad that noone could hear him talking to himself s he sighed and quietly went to his bedroom and silently got in and sat on the bed looking at the sleeping Yami as he stroked his hair and kissed him lightly on the head "we better tell you sooner rather than later"

Yami slightly moved at the slight touch that Bakura gave him and rolled over which made Bakura smiled "your so a little child when you sleep Yami and you say you don't" Bakura said shaking his head as Yami started to wake up "no I don't Bakura" he said sitting up in bed as Bakura started to laugh as Yami leaned on him "so you wanted to tell me something to the store, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Yami said looking at Bakura realised what Yami just said.

"Oh yeah I need to tell you something, might as well tell you but whatever you do don't have another panic attack ok honey" Bakura said holding Yami close as Yami leaned on him while still being in the bed "Ok then what is all this about?" Yami asked as Bakura sighed getting ready to say it "Remember a while ago when me and Ryou got drunk, you asked what we got up and we said we seriously couldn't remember?"

"Yes I remember that time why do you ask" Yami said looking at Bakura as Bakura sighed once again as he spoke "well me and Ryou not both remember what we did while you and Yugi weren't there watching us" Bakura said as he put his head down "let me guess this, you slept with Ryou and now your confused as to who the possible father of the triplets is?" Yami said folding his arms as Bakura looked absolutely shocked at what he just said "well yes that was it…how they hell did you find out?" Bakura said as Yami smiled "that happened once before in the past with some girl" Yami said as he started to giggle as Bakura tried to remember "I seriously cannot remember this happening before" Bakura said looking at Yami who was hugging him and smiling "well it did…or else I wouldn't have noticed the signs now" Yami said as Bakura nodded "that's actually true, for once"

Yami leaned on Bakura as Bakura kept trying to remember about the past between him and Yami "you know, the past with us in a relationship is still all a blur to me" Bakura said looking at Yami who looked back "well I remember some of it, but not all of it" Yami said leaning into the hug as Bakura started to stoke his hair as one of the twins started to cry "don't worry Bakura I'll get it this time" Yami said managing to get up and go to sort out which ever twin it was as Bakura just sat there thinking

In the other room Yugi was on the phone to someone as Ryou laid on the bed rubbing his stomach 'I'll be so screwed if they isn't Yugi's, I haven't even told him about that bit, I seriously am so confused right now that it makes me feel weird" Ryou thought as he sat up and watched Yugi talk on the phone to someone. Ryou just sat there as Yugi put down the phone and went to Ryou "you ok Ryou you don't look so good" Yugi said looking worried as Ryou smiled "no everything is ok I'm fine" Ryou said as suddenly he fell forward as Yugi caught him "Ryou your not ok" Yugi said reaching for the phone as he called the ambulance.

A while later the ambulance came and took Ryou off to hospital with Yugi following as he was worried for Ryou 'I hope he is ok' Yugi said as they wheeled Ryou away.


	25. Yami Talks And Yugi Plots

Lisa: I've got some explaining to do

Yugi: and that is

Lisa: Ryou was originally not meant to end up in hospital…but something's happened that got me very mad and that's how Ryou ended up like he is

Ryou: why me

Lisa: wasn't thinking straight at the time when it happened I was like…least it got rid of my anger?

Ryou: that's ok then, because you're more evil when you're angry

Lisa: yes so now on with the fic

Disclaimer- I Do Now Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Naki

Welcome The New Members

While Ryou and Yugi were at the hospital Yami and Bakura were still at home, Yami had once again been sent to bed as he was just laying there as he didn't need to go to bed at the time and Bakura was downstairs making lunch for the two of them 'I hope Ryou's ok' Bakura thought as he made sandwiches and started to take them upstairs and knocked on the door.

"You know you can come in you know" Yami said as Bakura opened the door "sorry I thought you were still asleep" Bakura said entering and put Yami's sandwich in front of him "I never fell asleep just wasn't tied" Yami said as he started to eat as Bakura joined "I see, ok I really should stop putting you to bed like you a baby" Bakura said as Yami started to laugh "you got the parenting skill you just use them on the wrong thing" Yami said still laughing as Bakura messed up his hair "cheeky" Bakura said as Yami gave the sad face.

Bakura kissed Yami on the head as they both had finished their lunches and Bakura got up and took the plates down stairs as Yami also got up and followed "Bakura how do you think Ryou will be, do you think he'll be ok" Yami said tilting his head slightly as Bakura shrugged "who knows Yami, maybe he will maybe he won't, we'll just have to wait and see" Bakura said turning around and kissing Yami lightly as Yami kissed back.

"Bakura can you look after the kids for a while I just want to go for a walk by myself if you don't mind" Yami said with a smile as he grabbed his coat and left the house…taking his keys along the way out of the house as Bakura stood there "I didn't even answer" Bakura said to himself as we went back to washing the dishes making sure that the two baby monitors were on.

Yami was out walked around the town stopping when he got to the park and went to sit down on the bench and sat there thinking while kicking his legs and waiting for someone to come. Yami looked at his watch 'he said 1 o'clock then why isn't he here' Yami said as he looked around the place hoping to see whom he was here to see.

Yami spotted him and started to wave "Li! Over here" Yami shouted as Li turned and saw him and started to walk over "Hi Yami" Li said as Yami did not look amused "what did I do?"

"Your late to meet up with me and I got here on time and everything" Yami said folding his arms over as Li hugged him close "I'm sorry Yami I just didn't notice the time" Li said kissing Yami on the head as said shook his head "no kisses on my head", only Bakura can kiss my head" Yami said getting out of Li's grip and started to walk with Li following.

"Come on Yami we're mates aren't we?" Li asked as Yami nodded "Yes we are Li but you can only kiss me if we were family, which we're not or you were my boyfriend, which your not" Yami said still walking as Li shook his head "your also so choosy Yami weren't you, even when we were dating you choose what we did"

"Because you didn't know what I liked or anything, besides you kept asking me" Yami said folding his arms over as Li hugged him once more "and I'm sorry for that and I wish I could change what has happened, I seriously would change it so that I could be with you one more time" Li said holding Yami closer as Yami tried to get out "your to close so please let go"

"I'm sorry Yami I just feel sorry for you after what that so called boyfriend has done to you, I told you he would do it again didn't I?" Li said as Yami nodded slightly "yes you did, you were right Li nothing's going to change" Yami said sighing as Li put his hand on Yami's shoulder "it will be ok as long as you two love and care about each other then everything will be fine, won't it" Li said as Yami turned around and looked at him "I don't know, Li you remember what happened in the past you told me he would cheat on me again and look what happened, a relationship isn't just about love it's a lot of other things and trust is one important factor" Yami said sighing.

"So what do you want to happen with it all then" Li said as they started to walk again as Yami thought about the answer "the honest answer is, I don't know, I want it to work, but I'm not sure if I can trust him anymore" Yami said looking at Li who hugged him "I'll let you think about it ok, I think you need time to think about it all to make your mind up, then you can answer" Li said waving "well I'm off back home my mum wants me to help out with the house chores bye" Li said running off home as Yami continued on his walk 'to stay with him, or to not stay with him, that's the question I can only answer myself' Yami thought as he continued to walk by himself around the park.

At The Hospital

Ryou was asleep in bed after the doctor had checked him out as Yugi was sitting next to him waiting for the doctor to come back. Yugi moved his feet about a lot nervous about what could have happened and other stuff he was thinking about to. The doctor came through the door as Yugi quietly got up and went top her "so how is he, why did it happen" Yugi whispered as the doctor got her notes "well I believe it to be too much stress, so I suggest he just stay in bed for a few days, bed rest will do him good" The doctor said as she was about to leave as Yugi lightly grabbed her coat "excuse me but can I ask you something important?" Yugi said as the doctor took Yugi outside "yes what is it Yugi?"

"Ummm there's a certain test I want done, but I can't have it done without the mothers agreement" Yugi said looking at the door and then spoke again "I want a paternity test on the triplets, all of them to see if Bakura is the father to any of them" Yugi said putting his head down as the doctor nodded "I can see why you don't want Ryou to find out, very well but your going to have to get some DNA from Bakura and yourself before we can even start that test"

"Ok I'll try and get Bakura's DNA, any idea what type" Yugi asked as the doctor replied "usually saliva is what we use or something like that" Yugi looked disgusted as he nodded "ok then that means I'll get it while he's asleep" Yugi said shivering as Yugi looked at the doctor "and since I'm here can you get blood samples of the triplets while I swap my mouth for my DNA?" Yugi asked as the doctor nodded "ok then I'll do that now while he is asleep" the doctor said as she went into the room Ryou was in as Yugi went to the bathroom.

A while later and Yugi had entered Ryou's room and sat down holding a tube with a cotton bub in it as he waited for the doctor to come back. The doctor entered as Yugi got up and gave her the tube "that's my saliva in there and I'll get Bakura's by tomorrow" Yugi said as the doctor nodded and left the room once more.

As the doctor left the room Ryou's eyes started to flutter as he opened them and saw Yugi so he quickly sat up "what happened?" Ryou asked as yugi hugged him while patting him on the back "shh shh shhh Ryou calm down that's why you're here, you have too much stress at the moment, so the doctor said Ryou need plenty of bed rest to get better" Yugi said smiling as Ryou couldn't help but smile back "ok then Yugi I'll do that"

"But they said for tonight you have to stay here ok" Yugi said kissing him lightly on the forehead as Ryou looked sad "ok then, you can go home I'll be ok" Ryou said once again smiling as Yugi kissed him lightly "I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow ok" Yugi said getting up and leaving as the doctor once again entered as Yugi started to walk home.


	26. Bakura And Yami 'Take A Break'

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Still Or Naki, Still

Welcome The New Members

As Yami was finishing off his walk Yugi had gotten back home and walked upstairs to see a sleeping Bakura sleeping peacefully as he could and oddly on his bed "huh Bakura must have been looking after the twins and Rika" Yugi said to himself quietly and he sneakily went to the bathroom got a cotton bud and came back into Bakura's room seeing that Bakura was still asleep.

Yugi very slowly as he could went up to Bakura and noticed that his mouth happened to be open 'he must sleep with his mouth open then' Yugi thought as he put the cotton bud in and got some spit on it 'this is the most sickest thing that I have ever done' he said as he pulled it out of Bakura's mouth 'ew this is just sick' Yugi thought making a face as he found something to put the cotton bud in as he zipped it up "I better quickly go take this to the doctor so she can start the test sooner rather than later" Yugi said to himself as Yugi left bumping into Yami as he was about to leave.

"Oh hey Yami, how are you feeling today?" Yugi asked as he smiled as Yami smiled back and answered, "I'm feeling great, I've just been on a walk to think stuff over, made my head clearer too thank for asking" Yami said as he entered the house as Yugi left once again for the hospital.

Yami started to walk up the stairs as he heard Bakura snoring "oh dear he must have his mouth open again" Yami said as he sighed and went to the bedroom to close his mouth shut and noticed how he was sleeping "must be exhausted, poor guy I should of taken the twins with me when I went out" Yami said sitting on the bed next to Bakura as he moved slightly

Yami sat there quietly as he looked at the two cots with the two kids sleeping in them and then he looked down at his stomach and sighed 'I still don't know what to do about what to do, I'm so confused' Yami said as he got up and left the room leaving Bakura to sleep with the kids in the room.

Yami went back downstairs and sat on the chair in the dining room and started to think more as he didn't notice that Bakura was awake and had started to come down the stairs yawning and stretching. Bakura noticed yami and went over to his love and wrapped his arms around him "your back then?"

Yami realised who that was as he jumped a little not realising it at the time "oh sorry yes I came back I saw that you were snoring and sleeping not in the bed but on the bed in a weird position" Yami said laughing as Bakura kissed him on the neck which made the tri coloured boy stop laughing and try not to moan "Bakura now is not the time to try and get me in the mood" Yami said moving his head as Bakura gave a sad face "I'm sorry, what do you want then?" Bakura asked turned Yami around as Yami sighed "I'm just thinking about what would happen in this relationship, I just don't trust you much anymore" Yami said leaning on Bakura as he help him close.

"You'll learn to trust me again, won't you" Bakura said looking at Yami who looked back "that's the thing I have no idea" yami said leaning on him "and I don't know how to find out if I can again or not"

"Oh, so what's going to happen, our sex life will go down, we might go further away from each other, we have to do something Yami" Bakura said as he let go and Yami looked at him "maybe we should, be away from each other for a while, while I think everything over and understand it more" Yami said putting his hands to his head as Bakura just looked shocked "your being serious about this aren't you" Bakura said as Yami nodded "yeah just for like a week or so, while I try to sort things out"

"What about the kids Yami did you think about that when you came up with this" Bakura said arms folded looking at Yami with a very serious look "because I'm not looking after both while you free like a bird doing bugger all, I have to work Yami so you can just take the twins ok, I already got a job and I got many other things to worry about" Bakura said storming off, slamming the front door shut as Yami flinched and just stood there for a while, thinking about what just happened.

Bakura was walking around town still mad about what has happened "so he wasn't as ok with it like we all he was then, he showed his true colours then" Bakura said walking with his arms folded still pissed off that Yami wanted to break it off for a while "stupid baka pharaoh" Bakura muttered not noticing where he was going as he continued to walk on.

Yami had got his bag and started to pack "how can I look after the kids when I don't even have my own place yet" Yami said thinking about what he had just done "I guess I can go live in the shop with Yugi's grandpa, I'm sure he'll gladly help me out, and help with the twins to" Yami said as he started to pack his clothes "maybe this will sort everything out and we can be a normal family again"

Bakura was still out as well as yugi since we wanted to visit Ryou again after a short time apart as Yami had finished packing and started to pack the twins things into another bag "I better get you two sorted since Bakura wants me to look after both of you" Yami said as he realised something and phoned Yugi.

Yugi heard his phone and so said goodbye to Ryou and left the hospital to pick up his phone "hell Yami what is it?" Yugi said as he picked up his phone knowing who was on the other end "hey Yugi, you need to come home, I'm moving out till further notice and Bakura's not here right now" Yami said still packing at the same time "and so noone would be here to look after Rika if she ever needed anything, she might want something and I want to be out the house before Bakura comes home"

"I'm so not going to ask what the hell has happened since I have been gone but I'll be there in like 190 minutes so please stay there" Yugi said pressing the red button on his phone as he started to walk home and Yami continued to pack his bag getting ready to leave when Yugi got back.

Yugi got home like he promised 10 minutes later as yami had everything ready "well Yugi I'm off, if you want me I'll be at your grandpa's ok" yami said as he and Yugi hugged "ok the I understand" Yugi and as Yami got everything and started to walk off towards the shop with the twins in the buggy and the bags on his back. "I hope that Yami figures his life out before it gets worse," Yugi said as he closed the door of the house and locked it.


	27. The Break Out And Bakura's Not Happy

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Naki

Welcome The New Members

It had been a week since Yami moved out and Yugi got the stuff he needed for the paternity test. Ryou had come back home and had stayed in bed like the doctor had asked, as at the moment he was fast asleep as Yugi was the only one up and about, almost the only one up.

Bakura was up as well but he had been out for all of the night doing who knows what as he staggered into the house and Yugi could smell the alcohol as he entered "Bakura you should stop drinking so much or else you might do something stupid, like oh sleep with someone else" Yugi said as Bakura looked at him and tilted his head "I'm not drunk so you can just shut up little shrimp" Bakura said as he tried to go up the stairs but trip a couple of times before he just fell asleep on the stairs.

Yugi sighed as he went to the stairs and saw that Bakura had fallen asleep because he was lazy to go up the stairs himself as Yugi once again sighed and started to drag the now sleeping Bakura up the stairs, most likely hurting him along the way, but Yugi didn't care so much" as he found Bakura's bedroom and dragged him in leaving him on the floor.

Yugi knocked on Ryou's door as Ryou spoke "enter either Yugi or Bakura, but I guess it's you Yugi" Ryou said as Yugi opened the door "correct Ryou it was me, unless I'm Bakura in disguise but the chance are I'm not" Yugi said as he entered and shut the door behind him "by the way Bakura's home…and drunk this time" Yugi said sitting on the side of the bed as Ryou moved to hug him "he seems to be a big mess lately not so much the first few days but I think yesterday it really dawned on him that Yami might not be coming back" Ryou said sighed as Yugi held Ryou's hands that were around his waist "lets just hope that Yami figures out that he can trust Bakura again and they can get back together"

"But it makes you wonder how, now it has dawned on him" Ryou said leaning on Yugi who looked at Ryou "who knows, we'll wait till he wakes up to find out" Yugi said as Ryou leaned on Yugi resting his head on his shoulder as Yugi looked at him and smiled "are you tied again Ryou?" Yugi asked as Ryou shook his head "no I just wanted to put my head on your shoulder, is that a crime" Ryou said as both he and Yugi started to laugh.

In the other bedroom Bakura had started to stir and opened his eyes slightly as he sat up and looked around "when did I get here" Bakura said looking around seeing that he was now in his room "someone must of taken me here when I feel asleep on the stairs"

Bakura got up and left the bedroom and started to go downstairs still remembering what Yami had said to him yesterday when they meet up, at the time Bakura thought Yami had finally forgiven him, but he was wrong:

Yesterday 

_Yami was waiting in the park looking at his watch and looking around for Bakura who had told to meet him here by now. Yami sighed as he saw appear "sorry I'm late work let me out a bit later than planned because they forgot what time I finished" Bakura rubbing the back of his head as Yami shook his head "where are the kids anyway aren't you meant to be looking after them" Bakura said folding his arms and looking at Yami with a very serious look_

"_Well I can't handle both by myself Yugi's sister and mum said they will help me and wanted to look after them as I went to visit you to talk to you for something" Yami said as he started to fiddle with something in his hands. Bakura looked at him with his arms still folded and spoke "so what was this important thing that you wanted to talk about then?" _

"_Well I've been to see people and talked about what's been going on between us and asked what else could be done to help us with this relationship and they said we should have a temporary break up, it's a thing with that we date other people for a while, I just think we need apart for this relationship to work" Yami said bowing as Bakura look pissed "so we're breaking up then, is that what you want?"_

"_No! It's not breaking up it's not permanent it's only to see if I can trust you again Bakura please try to understand from my point of view here for once" Yami said as Bakura laughed "yami you just don't like me because of a drunken one night Yami, it was only once and you've got to thinking that 'oh he did it in the past and he's started off again maybe I'll make something up to get him away from me because I don't want to be with a cheater like him'"_

"_THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Yami shouted as people who were in the park for reasons looked at the couple who looked around at the people as Bakura spoke to everyone "sorry everyone he's on that time of month"_

_As Bakura said that Yami was nearly in tears as he took of his ring and threw it at Bakura's head "FINE IF YOU WANT TO REALLY BREAK UP THEN BE MY GUEST" Yami said as he ran off crying his eyes out. Bakura picked up the ring that Yami threw at him and held it close 'me and my big mouth did it again' Bakura thought as he started to walk home with people still watching him as he left the park 'stupid people' Bakura said walking all the way home._

Back To Today

Bakura went and laid in bed as he heard a knock on the door "whoever it is fuck off I don't want to talk" Bakura said as he put his head under the covers as the door opened anyway as both Ryou and Yugi entered the room "oh come on now Bakura stop being a big baby" Ryou said going up the bed and hitting Bakura who sat up as ryou hit him "yeah so I don't really care how much you hit me Ryou I aren't going to talk" He said laying back down again.

"Bakura it is better to get things off your chest than keeping it to yourself, if you keep it to yourself, one kit will get worse and two it will never get sorted because there would be noone to help you through it" yugi said as he sat on the bed next to Bakura who had his back turned by the time.

Ryou looked at Bakura and then noticed something on the table, so Ryou went up to the table and picked up the ring "oh so now I get it yami broke up with you so you depressed that he actually did it, he couldn't trust you then" ryou said still holding the ring and Bakura buried his head under a pillow and the covers trying to forget about it. "Bakura don't be down, get up and have fun while Yami's in this mood, I know what Yami is like more than anyone and if he sees you with someone else he'll want you back, he has the thing called the green eyes monster in him" yugi said with a cheeky smile as Bakura appeared out of the pillow and cover combo.

"So your saying that if I do what he said and see other people, he'll get jealous?" Bakura asked looking at the little boy named Yugi as Yugi nodded "that's right he will"

"I never knew that, maybe I will go and find someone, like Yami said we should" Bakura said getting out of bed and grabbing his coat which was on a chair next to his bed "who knows how long I'll be gone you two so don't worry about me" Bakura said as he started to go down the stairs and grabbed his keys before leaving through the front door, shutting it behind him.

"Will that really work?" Ryou asked sitting next to Yugi as he nodded "hopefully yes, Yami has a huge case of the green eyed monster" Yugi said with a smile as Ryou pulled him in for a hug.

Lisa: you know what the irony of this chapter was

Yugi: what was that then?

Lisa: I was listening to Panic! At The Disco song Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

Yugi: o o that is irony

Lisa: hehehe well enjoy people


	28. The Results Are In

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Naki

Welcome The New Members

It had been a day since Bakura had been looking for someone with no luck as was once again lying in bed asleep as the sun had just risen as Yugi and also Ryou was asleep to. As the sun raised even more the alarm on Yugi's mobile phones as yugi started to stir and sat up in bed and looked around while rubbing his eyes as he saw that Ryou was still fast asleep even after the alarm went off.

Yugi got up and out of bed as he heard the post so he went and collected it picking it up and looking through to see if there was anything of interest. As Yugi was looking through he noticed a big brown envelope addressed to him in the pile 'must be from the doctor about the results' Yugi thought as he took it out and put the rest of the piles down.

Yugi went and sat on the sofa as he looked at the envelope that was in his hands getting nervous about what the results of the test could be 'I don't want to think about what could happen if one of them was Bakura's' Yugi said putting his head in his hands as he sat there for a moment thinking about it. After a while of thinking Yugi lifted his head up 'I better do this before Bakura or Ryou wake up' Yugi thought taking a deep breath as he opened the envelope and pulled out the paper that had the results on.

Yugi looked down on the paper as he started to read what was said on it, with no expression on his face so if someone saw him right now noone would know what he was reading or what he's reaction would be. Yugi finished reading and went and put the results in a safe place that he knew noone knew of except him as he went to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast for Ryou, Bakura and himself.

Yugi after a while of cooking a full breakfast in the kitchen went up the stairs and knocked on Bakura's door "Bakura time to get up for one you have work today and two I made you breakfast" yugi said as he went carrying two plates, one for him and one for Ryou and knocked on the bedroom door "Ryou wake up honey"

Yugi after a while of cooking a full breakfast in the kitchen went up the stairs and knocked on Bakura's door "Bakura time to get up for one you have work today and two I made you breakfast" yugi said as he went carrying two plates, one for him and one for Ryou and knocked on the bedroom door "Ryou wake up honey" Yugi said as he managed to opened the door as he saw that Bakura was up and about as he saw Bakura walk past him and went down the stairs to eat his breakfast.

Yugi entered Ryou's and his bedroom as he put the plates down as he saw that Ryou was feeding Rika "she ok?" Yugi asked going to the two as Ryou nodded "yeah she was a quite crier this time round" Ryou said burping her and putting her back to bed as he went and sat at the desk "is this for me Yugi, you should have really?" Ryou asked looking at Yugi who smiled and nodded "yeah it's for you silly enjoy" Yugi said taking the other plate and sitting on the bed he started to eat it as Ryou ate at the desk

Both Ryou and Yugi finished as Ryou got up and looked at the time "well Yugi I'm going to be going out now for a while, so you can do what you like really" Ryou said kissing Yugi on the cheek as Yugi smiled as ryou left and started to go downstairs bumping into Bakura on the way down "I'm off to work now" Bakura said as both he and Ryou left at the same time.

Yugi went and sat down and picked up a book to read. A while into the book and as it was getting to the good part a knock was heard at the door as Yugi sighed and got up to go to the door. Yami was standing on the other side of the door "hey Yugi is Bakura in? All I know is that he shouldn't be working today" Yami asked as Yugi shook his head "I'm just confused Bakura told me that he had work today, he left like 10 minutes ago to go to work"

"Oh, well I heard from his manager that he shouldn't be in today" Yami said tilting his head in confusion as Yugi did the same, it look like a mirror as Yugi said "then I wonder what Bakura is up to?" Yami looked at the boy and shook his head "who knows with Bakura, properly having the time of his life with someone" Yami said as Yugi stepped to the side to let Yami enter as he did.

Yugi and Yami went to sat down on the sofa as yugi got out the paper "read this Yami" Yugi said giving the paper to yami who started to read it at his own pace. About a few minutes after first reading it Yami looked at Yugi who had started to form tears in his eyes as Yami went to hug the little boy "it will be ok Yugi you'll get through it I know you can" Yami said as Yugi started to cry in his Yami's arms.

Yami sat there rocking Yugi backwards and forwards trying to calm Yugi down as after 30 minutes or so Yugi had fallen to sleep in Yami's arms. Yami kissed Yugi lightly on the head as yami picked him up and took him to bed and laid him down "hopefully you'll get through this Yugi" yami said as he left the house and went off somewhere else.


	29. Ryou And Bakura Find Out

Lisa: sorry this took ages to write for a few reasons, reason one, my mind went blank during the time and two, my mate was over so I wasn't on the PC much, so I'm back now and ready to work…also I noticed like only one person mentioned something that I was hoping a lot would mention…but didn't xD

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Anyone From Yu-Gi-Oh! Or My Mates Character Naki

Welcome The New Members

It had been a month since the results came for Yugi as he acted liked nothing had happened during that time and it had been like the results had never came in the first place. Yami and Bakura were still not back together as Yami still couldn't learn to forgive and forget and Bakura had given up looking for someone for sometime.

The sun had risen and Yugi sat up in bed and looked around and yawned, "today's another day" he said to himself as he looked at Ryou who was still sleeping at the time that Yugi had awoken and sighed softly shaking his head "remember Yugi pretend nothing has happened or else Ryou will figure it out"

Yugi climbed out of bed and started to find his clothes, which were lying, all over the floor in different places of the room and started to get changed as he grabbed his schoolbag and quietly left taking Ryou's work with him. Ryou moved slightly in his sleep as the door shut close as Ryou just fell back to sleep.

Bakura was lying under the covers not wanting to move once again as he stayed where he was and turned over in his bed so that he was looking at the bedroom door 'today's another day I guess, another day to still be rejected by Yami because he still doesn't trust me yet'

Bakura went and lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling staring off into space so he didn't notice that Ryou was up and had just walked past his door going to the bathroom. Ryou shut the bathroom door and made sure that he locked it as he sat down on the floor holding a brown envelope 'I wonder why Yugi never told me about this letter, whatever it is" Ryou said as he opened it and pulled out a piece of paper.

Ryou started to read the letter that was addressed to Yugi and as he read his face looked pissed off 'Yugi went and got the triplets tested without my permission' Ryou thought as he screwed up the paper without reading what else was on it as he threw it at the bin, but missed and stayed sitting on the floor head in his hands 'why did he do that to me' Ryou though just sitting there as he heard Bakura moving 'he might want the bathroom now he's up' Ryou thought to himself as he unlocked the door and left seeing Bakura standing there "hey Bakura I'm guessing you want to use the bathroom, be my guest" Ryou said rubbing his stomach as he felt a little queasy as he started off to his bedroom and shut the door with Bakura still standing there.

Bakura, after a while entered the bathroom, shut and locked the door and as he started to run the shower he noticed the paper that Ryou had thrown away just moments before as he picked it up 'wonder what this is all about then' Bakura said as he opened the paper up and started to read with the shower water still running 'hmmmm it's about the triplets' Bakura said reading onwards.

'WAIT THIS IS A DNA TEST RESUKLTS FOR THE TRIPLETS…HOW THE FUCK DID LITTLE YUGI GET MY DNA' Bakura though once again the paper got screwed up as Bakura threw it on the floor 'I'll speak to that little shit when he gets home' Bakura thought as he got undressed and got into the shower.

Back in Ryou's bedroom, Ryou had thrown up on the floor "oh great I had an accident" Ryou said to himself as he wiped his mouth and started to get up from the floor "I better go get the cleaning stuff and start cleaning the sick before it dries in" Ryou said leaving and started to go downstairs.

A while later Ryou had come back up the stairs and had started to clean as he once again heard the bathroom door opening "Bakura must of finished showering" Ryou said to himself as he heard the footsteps stop right outside his door so he turned around and saw Bakura there just standing in only a towel, his hair dripping wet, holding a ruffled piece of paper in his hand looking at Ryou.

"Oh guess you found out what I found out then" Ryou said getting up and holding his head as he got up to quickly as Bakura nodded "and I want a word with him when he gets back, can you tell him that for me" Bakura said looking at Ryou who wasn't looking "Ryou you know what's there already no need to get embarrassed" Bakura said leaving to his room as Ryou went and sat on his bed thinking of how to talk to Yugi about what he has found out.


	30. Bakura Confronts Yugi

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Naki

Welcome The New Members

Yugi was walking home with Yami and Naki as they were just talking "well Ryou should still be at home…he doesn't leave the house much since the bump started to show a lot" Yugi said with a sigh as Naki messed up his hair "we'll come with you since we've got nothing better to do anyway" Naki said with a smile as Yugi got to the front door and went into his pocket to find his key.

As Yugi looked around in his pocket Li was walking past and noticed yami was there, so he went up and hugged him "hey Yam Yam" Li said as Yami blushed and both yugi and Naki looked at the two "Yami you aren't?" Yugi said as he started to look nervous as Li nodded "yep we are" Li said with a smile as Yami shook his head "well Li was there for me, but we aren't dating for real…I'm still trying to forgive Bakura" Yami said as Li sighed "Yami it's been over a month…if you can't trust him by now you'll never will so just give it up already" Li said holding Yami by the waist as Naki slapped Li's hand away.

Li held his hand as Yugi finally found the key and put it in the lock as Naki gave Li evil's "I may hate Bakura and Ryou, but I believe in destiny and I won't stand for it if you try and get in the way of it" Naki said as she slapped Li's hands away again as Li gave Naki evils. "Got the door open" Yugi said as he unlocked it and opened the door "Ryou I'm home" Yugi said as he, Naki, Yami and Li entered behind them all and looked around "this is nice" Li said as Naki hit him "be quite you" she said as they all walked into the living room where they saw Bakura sitting there in his chair.

"Where is Ryou?" Yugi asked as Bakura stayed there "Ryou's asleep in his bed…anyway before that can everyone leave the room…except Yugi, I need to talk to you" Bakura said as Naki, Yami and Li stood there "I'm serious guys please leave" Bakura said getting up and turned to see Lin grab Yami by the hand "come on Yami lets go somewhere"

"Off Yami" Bakura said as yami sighed "he's a mate Bakura please stop doing that whenever I'm with a mate, we're not even dating at this moment in time" Yami said as Bakura shook his head "I forgot sorry, habit" Bakura said as Li dragged Yami off as Naki followed "we'll be outside when your finished" Naki said closing the front door as Yugi looked at Bakura with a nervous look.

Yugi looked at Bakura as he held up a piece of paper "Yugi may I ask you what the hell this is?" Bakura asked looking at Yugi with a stern look as Yugi started to play with his feet "Yugi answer the question, is this DNA results for Ryou's triplets to see who the father was" Bakura asked as he slammed it on the table in front of Yugi who flinched as he answered quietly "yes it is"

"Why did you do that without mine for Ryou's permission to even take it in the first place" Bakura said as Yugi closed his arms closer to himself as he started to look at the floor and scared of what Bakura would do he answered "because I didn't want anyone to find out…because I knew you two would say no…like you were hiding something"

"Well Ryou would of gladly said yes for you, IF YOU HAD ASKED, Ryou is very upset with you at the moment for what you have done" Bakura said trying not to shout at the little boy as they both didn't notice that Yami had once again entered as Bakura had spoken again "so are you happy with what you done?" Bakura asked folding his arms as Yami froze and quickly hide before anyone noticed he was there as Yugi shrugged "yes because I found out but no because I have upset Ryou because of it"

"Well I hope you happy now because you wait a month when you could of told Ryou during that time that two of the kids weren't even yours, and he would of gladly got that sorted out for you, but no you have to drag out his pain and misery over what happen on one stupid night" Bakura said as he finally sat back down on the sofa as Yami appeared tears in his eyes as Bakura quickly got up and went to Yami "what's wrong Yami?"

Yami moved away from Bakura and looked at Yugi "Yugi you never told me how many were Bakura's, so I thought it was only one, I was about to trust Bakura again, that's why I came back in to say, but I can't trust anyone can I" Yami said leaving through the front door crying as Li followed after.

"Great, THANKS A FUCKING LOT YUGI, NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID" Bakura said punching a wall which made Yugi flinch as he was scared as he started to cry "I'm am so sorry I didn't know he was listening"

"Well he was and it was because you never told him the truth and now because of that he will never trust me or you again…because I knew before him, thanks a lot you asshole" Bakura said as he started towards the stairs as he turned around and looked at Yugi "your out of here Yugi, if I see you around, you won't know what hit you" Bakura said as he started to go up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut as Yugi cried and left the house.

Naki saw Yugi and held him close "don't worry Yugi I'm sure everything will work out, from what you told me the future hasn't changed so you and Ryou will get back together just like Yami and Bakura" Naki said looking at Yugi who cried in her arms "I've been helping you out with the stuff you needed for the future you see anyway, like get them to confess about what they did, because if they never did you said it would turn out bad…remember" Naki said as Yugi looked up at her and nodded "your right Naki I shouldn't cry over it, lets go find Yami and take him home…before Li finds him and does something" yugi said running off as Naki smiled "he's kinder happy again" Naki said as she ran after him.


	31. Yami and Bakura Talk And Other Stuff

Lisa: I think I need to explain the whole Bakura, Yugi and Yami thing…I don't think anyone understood, Basically the reason Yami lost he's trust to Bakura again is simple when you think about it, Yami WAS never told how many kids were Bakura's, all he knew was at least one of them were…now when he entered Bakura was talking to Yugi about two kids…which Yami didn't know about because he was never told…now Yami thinks that Bakura knew this whole time and never thought to tell him…so basically he thought he had been lying again.

Yugi: seriously that's a lot no wonder people got confused…and Gary yes Ryou is 5 months

Lisa: haha oh well anyway lets start the chapter…Oh And Naki Is Only Nice To Yugi…Like 30 Minute Older Sister Should To Her Little Brother

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Naki

Welcome The New Members

Bakura was on the phone trying to get Yami to listen to him "Yami I didn't know until yesterday about Yugi getting the DNA test, so I swear I would of told you if I did, I'm sorry that everything has turned out this way and I would do anything to sort this whole thing out, so please can we just meet up and talk about it?"

"Fine, it would be better than talking about it over the phone" Yami said as Bakura smiled down the other end which Yami couldn't notice "thank you Yami, so shall we say as soon as we can from now at the park, by the water fountain…where we had our first date"

"Oh…ok then meet you there" Yami said putting down the phone as Li pulled him by the arm "why do you have to see him anyway?" Li asked looking at Yami as he answered, "Because I still care for him…and I want to sort things out, you know that so stop trying to butt in"

"But I don't think it's the best idea for you to get back together with him, he's bad news" Li said as Yami got his arm free as went to the front door "your saying I should go with you, well the answer is no, we already tried and failed in a relationship together so the answer is no I'm not restarting that relationship that ended badly, but I can make this one right"

"You only gave us one chance why are you giving the one you have now a second chance I thought you weren't that type of person" Li said crossing his arms as he was pissed off as Yami smiled "it's fate that me and Bakura should be together…we're meant to be whereas you and I were never meant to be in the first place"

"So what how do you know this is the one your meant I be with, give me a good one" Li said looking at Yami who picked up his phone and keys and went to the front door "I never felt this way about anyone before…and besides me and Bakura we're an item in the past and we were very happy together…so Li…but out of my love life, stop trying to brake us up and stop annoying me, by the way I want you gone from this house by the time I get back" Yami said storming out of the house leaving a stunned Li standing there.

At The Park

Bakura was sorting a blanket out and set a basket down "I hope he forgives me, this might help me a bit" Bakura said sighing as he got up and went to stand by the fountain and waited ford Yami to arrive.

Yami had just got to the Park and he looked around "now which was to the fountain" Yami said as he continued to look "man I think I came in the wrong entrance to what I did last time, so now I can't remember where to go" Yami said sighing and got out his phone and rung Bakura's mobile which was on speed dial on Yami's phone.

Bakura heard his phone go off as he picked up the phone "hello Yami, where are you anyway?"

"I'm kinder lost…I think I went to the wrong entrance so now I don't know my way" Yami said down the other end on the phone as Bakura sighed "well I can't move from this spot for reasons, I know which gate did you go through, north, south, east or west gate"

"I think I went through west gate when I should of gone through the north gate" yami said looking around and saw a sign "yep I'm in the west gate of the park"

"Yami, just follow the path the fountain goes by the main path you cannot miss it" Bakura said as Yami sighed a sigh of relive "thanks Bakura I'll be there in a minute" Yami said putting down the phone and started to follow the path.

Bakura just stood there tapping his feet on the ground "man I'm getting nervous, it's ok, don't panic about it Bakura, man I hate talking to myself" Bakura said as he heard "BAKUARA!" in the distance as he looked up and saw Yami running towards him.

"Hey Yami glad you could finally make it" Bakura said with a laugh as Yami gentle hit him one "that's not nice Bakura"

"I know it wasn't but I'm not the one who can get so lost easily" Bakura said as Yami gave a annoyed face "it's a big park, I get lost easily because I don't go here much"

"Oh well, we said we would talk anyway so lets talk over a picnic ok" Bakura said as Yami looked confused "Yami if you follow me you'll find out what I mean" Bakura said holding out his hand which Yami gladly took as Bakura took him to the picnic area "here we are"

"Wow…you did all this, but why" Yami asked looking at Bakura who smiled "why for you of course, you deserve it for putting up with me all this time"

"Oh…you didn't have to" Yami said as he and Bakura sat down on the blanket as Bakura got another one out and gave it to Yami "there you go it's to keep you warm" Bakura said as Yami smiled "thanks Bakura"

"No problem Yami, I'd do anything for you, you know that as much as I do" Bakura said as yami looked down, trying not to cry as he looked up again "this is so nice thank you"

"Your welcome" Bakura said smiling as he sat a little closer to yami "so about what happened, I'm sorry and you know that, I wouldn't do anything on purpose to hurt you, to people I don't like maybe, but to you no, you're my everything and always have been" Bakura said as he gently touched Yami cheeked which made yami smile "I understand that your sorry for what has happened…so I forgive you Bakura"

Bakura smiled as his hand stayed on Yami's cheek "thank you Yami"

"You welcome Bakura" Yami said as Bakura leaned in and kissed him lightly as Yami kissed back.

Bakura broke the kiss and looked at the basket "maybe we should start with the picnic" Bakura said as Yami giggled slightly and nodded "yeah I'm starting to get hungry"

"Me to" Bakura said getting the basket and got some food out which they both gladly ate.

After they had finished eating the night sky had started to show itself as Yami gave some of the blanket to Bakura as Bakura held Yami close "the stars are out tonight" Yami said looking up as Bakura looked up to "yeah there beautiful" Bakura said as he felt Yami's arms go around his waist as he smiled.

Bakura looked at Yami and started to play with his hair "the stars maybe beautiful…but there not a beautiful as you" Bakura said with a cheeky smirk as Yami turned around and smile "you're a Mr. Romanic at heart aren't you" Yami said kissing Bakura light as he kissed back.

"Well there's noone around and we're covered by a blanket…lets do something naughty for once," Bakura said with a cheeky grin as yami smiled and kissed him again.

Bakura kissed back as he put Yami down towards the floor making sure the blanket covered them as they kiss went passionate.

Bakura moved his hand slowly down his lovers shirt, as he got to the bottom his hand went and slip under the piece and went up the bare flesh as Yami moaned a bit still in the kiss as Bakura started to take of the shirt.

An Hour Or So Later (I'll Do A Lemon Next Time…If People Want)

Yami and Bakura lay naked under the blanket as they both were kissing each other's faces off (always wanted to say that)

Yami looked into brown coloured eyes as he smiled slightly "that was the best I've head…it could be because of the thought that we could get caught…the thrill of it made it a little bit better"

"Then maybe we should do this more often" Bakura said as he saw a guard coming on his parole "haha a guard coming…I dare myself to flash him then run" (don't know why…this makes me think of something Bakura would do xD)

Yami started to giggle as he quickly got changed and packed "go on then I aren't stopping you, I'll have you clothes when your done" yami said getting the stuff together and left Bakura there laughing his head off.

"Well today has had it's up's and down's…but to make it better than most…flashing a guard will be fucking funny" Bakura said to himself as he tried not to laugh and went for it.

Lisa; I'm soooo going to leave this chapter there…I feel sorry for the guard…don't know why but it does remind me of something Bakura would actually do LOL…anyway please review…also tell me if you would like a lemon next time…I only do them when people want me to.


	32. Yami And Bakura Come Home To Find?

Lisa: xD people did agree with me…for once xD…and people did ask for a lemon so next time there's something like that then I'll do a lemon xD…oh and someone asked why there was a guard in the park…it's a private park…they shouldn't actually be there at that time…it's closed xD

Disclaimer- If I Won Yu-Gi-Oh! I'd Be Rich…But I'm Not, I'm As Poor As Anything

Welcome The New Members

The guard was chasing Bakura as Bakura tried to keep a straight face while running in the nude. He noticed Yami sitting up in a tree with the basket and his clothes so Bakura quickly looking behind him to see where the guard was and noticed the guard was either very slow or very slow.

Bakura quickly got up into the tree still trying not to laugh as he noticed that the guard ran right past them as they both watch the guard run off into the distance "ok now I got that out of my system can I have my clothes back" Bakura said holding out his hand waiting for his clothes to be returned and Yami gladly gave them back.

"Thanks" Bakura said as he found it hard to get changed in a tree as Yami just sat there watching "so Yami, you going to go back to mine or you going back to yours?" Bakura asked trying to put his pants on but found it difficult. "Well they will all most likely be asleep at mine now, so is it ok if I stay round yours?"

"Yeah you know it's fine with me" Bakura said as he got his pants on and fell out of the tree "ow…shit the guards coming back quickly lets go" Bakura said laughing quietly as yami smiled and jumped down landing in Bakura's arms which made Bakura smiled

"I'll carry you home then" Bakura said with a cheeky smiled "need the practice anyway"

Yami smiled as he leaned on Bakura as Bakura quickly ran making sure Yami couldn't fall off and carrying him bridal style out of the private park before the guard found them.

They manage to get out without anyone seeing them as Bakura started to walk again still carrying Yami who was now holding him around the waist but still leaning on him to. "You having fun Yami?" Bakura asked looking at Yami as he nodded "this is fun" Yami said with a little giggled which made Bakura smile as he thought Yami's smiled was cute.

As they got closer to the house Bakura finally put Yami down "I need to get my keys to open the door" Bakura said as he went into his pockets as Yami stood there now slightly cold "it's starting to get cold out here" Yami said shivering slightly.

"Yea I can feel it to" Bakura said as he found his keys and tried to find the front door one "I have got to stop putting on so many key rings, otherwise it would be a lot easier"

"But your always so complicated" Yami said with a smile as Bakura had finally found the right key and put it in the lock "finally we can go inside" Bakura said opening the door and stick his head in "funny…Ryou is usually up at this time…wonder where he is" Bakura said as he entered followed by Yami.

Bakura went upstairs and checked on Ryou's room "he's not in bed" he said going to his room "here's not here either…where the hell is he" Bakura said running around the house looking for the one named Ryou.

"Damn it he must have gone out somewhere" Bakura said as he started to hear the rain fall "damn it he didn't take his umbrella either" Bakura said grabbing a coat and umbrella and looked at yami "can you please stay here in case Ryou comes back" Bakura said as Yami nodded "I'll do what you ask Bakura, I'm worried about Ryou to"

Bakura nodded slightly as he ran out into the cold pouring rain "I bloody hope your alright Ryou…or else" Bakura thought running off in the rain and Yami shut the door to stop the cold air coming in as he waited in the house in case of Ryou's return.


	33. Finding Ryou

Lisa: I apologise in advice for the shortness of this chapter…reason is that I'm playing Sims 2…just got seasons and it rules xD…but also I'm really annoyed for reasons…so again I apologise about what happens to Ryou (he always seems to get it when I'm annoyed)

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Anything…Because I'm Poor

Welcome The New Members

Bakura was running through the town looking everywhere for a sight of Ryou "where the fuck did he go in this weather" Bakura said still looking around.

Bakura sighed as he ran to Yugi's house and sneakily looked through the window to see if Ryou could possibly be there "well I'm not going to knock" Bakura said to himself still looking through the window for any sight of Ryou, but he couldn't see any sight of Ryou.

"Damn it Ryou your not even here, if you not here then where did you go" Bakura said sneaking off into the pouring rain of the night so noone knew that he was even there.

Bakura walked around in the rain still looking "RYOU!!!!!! RYOU!!!!! Where are you" Bakura shouted as people had started to look at him funny wondering what he was doing.

"Damn it Ryou, how hard is it to find you…wait I can answer that myself…VERY HARD" Bakura muttered to himself still looking around the rather large town at night and in the pouring rain.

Bakura had looked everywhere as he just stood in the rain for a while to think of any place that he hadn't looked yet…but couldn't come up with anything at that point "damn it…guess I better go home then" Bakura had said with a sigh as he turned around and started to walk back home.

Bakura walked past an alleyway as he suddenly heard a sneeze come from nowhere "that's odd" Bakura said looking around the place "there's noone here"

Bakura heard the noise again as he started to walk down the alleyway "I never looked down here yet" he said as he spotted someone curled up on the floor shivering in the rain.

Bakura started to walk towards whoever it was and went down to their level to try to look at their face, hope this person was Ryou, but the person quickly moved his head as Bakura tried again but once again the person moved their head.

Bakura quickly grabbed the hood as the person tried to get out "Ryou stop trying to hide from me I know it's you" Bakura said as he pulled the hood down to reveal Ryou underneath the hood.

"You have some explaining to do after I get you back home" Bakura said getting up and yanked Ryou up by the arm "ow that hurt" Ryou complained as Bakura started to drag him off towards the home "I don't care you had me and Yami worried sick about you, what were you thinking?" Bakura asked as he saw Ryou put his head down "I just didn't want to be alone anymore" Ryou said as he started to cry and suddenly sneezed.

"Well your not alone now, we better get you home into some nice dry clothes and a blanket and hot chocolate for you" Bakura said as Ryou still looked down "I miss Yugi"

"Well after what he did I'm surprised you miss him," Bakura said as they got closer and closer to the house where Yami was right now.


	34. From Ryou's Point Of View

Lisa: I was thinking of doing this from Ryou's point of view…since I started listening to time of dying before I started typing…don't know why xD…I'm still annoyed my mate could have a cold yet she might risk customers health…fear for Ryou now

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!…Like I Don't Have A Job

Welcome The New Members

Bakura had found me sitting in an alleyway only wearing my jeans and a hoodie I found in my wardrobe. I just wanted to be left alone by myself for a while just to think things over and now I can't because Bakura's talking to me all the time, but I'm not paying any attention.

"RYOU!" I believe I heard Bakura shouting at me since I'm not paying much attention to him anyway, so I decided to look up at him for once since it was getting annoying to look at the floor and looked or tried to look at him in the face.

Bakura sighed as he kept pulling me by my wrist which had really started to hurt as he decide I hit him to let go "please let me go your hurting me" I said trying to get out of his grip as Bakura seemed to be looking at me "no not till we get home, I know you will run again"

"He got me," I thought to myself as I sighed, "He knows me to well." I went back to looking at my feet as the saw in the distance the house that Bakura was taking me to.

Bakura pulled my wrist so that I was standing next to him and so he could keep an eye on me I'm also guessing because we were getting near and nearer back home and it makes me want to run away more and more.

I just kept my head down to the floor as we had finally got back home as he had to let go to get the key "beware Ryou I can see you from where I'm standing so if you try to run…you'll know what will happen and you know I'm faster than you" he said as he searched his pocket for his keys.

I just stood there and nodded, knowing I couldn't run as Bakura was a lot faster than me anyway so I won't even dare to try as I noticed that Bakura could of just knocked if what he said was right and Yami was inside the building, but I wanted to make him look stupid so I didn't mention it.

Bakura sighed, "damn it I must of forgot my keys" Bakura said knocking on the door and waited leaning on the door as I tried not to laugh as he just realised someone was indoors.

I smiled slightly as Yami opened the door "why didn't you just knock to begin with Bakura you knew you told me to stay here so you didn't take your keys" Yami said as I started to laugh "oh hey Ryou did you know about Bakura forgetting then"

"Yeah I just wanted to make him look stupid" I said laughing my ass off as Yami just shook his head and went to hug me "least your home now"

I didn't know what to do but Yami was being a lot nicer so I stopped laughing and I suddenly started to cry. I didn't know where this all of a sudden came from but I just cried in Yami's arms as he slightly rocked me.

"I know you miss Yugi, but you forgive him and that's all that matters, Bakura may never forgive him but as long as you don't nothing else matters" Yami said as I suddenly realised that I did forgive Yugi, because I love him.

As I realised this I looked at Yami and nodded "yeah I do forgive him, I can't hate him" I said as I started to smile, which was weird because one second ago I was crying and now I'm smiling.

Yami had once again held me as I leaned on him "can I go speak to Yugi please?" I had asked Yami as he nodded and Bakura shook his head "Bakura he is going and there's nothing you can do to stop him"

I smiled as Yami said that as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders "lets go talk to Yugi ok"

As he said that I gave a huge smile and nodded as he started to walk with me as Bakura just went into the house in a mood and to look after the kids…this will hopefully sort everything out once and for all.

Lisa: well that's another chapter….please enjoy…and read my other dark shipping fic Haunting Grounds….xD I only got one review


	35. Talks All Over The Place

Lisa: why the heck am I watching stuff with naked girls…it's not porn by the way it's called tarrent on TV XD

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!…I only own the kids

Welcome The New Members

Yami was taking Ryou to Yugi's as Ryou just walked quietly thinking about what to do or even what to say as he saw Yugi's house starting to get closer and closer as he got more nervous as he got closer.

Yami looked at Ryou "you ok?" he asked as Ryou looked back and nodded "yeah I'm ok I'm just worried about what Naki might try"

"Don't worry about her that's why I came along in the first place," Yami said with a smile as Ryou smiled back "thanks again Yami for helping"

"Your welcome, I don't think you two should not be together, I believe that people are only destined for one person and one alone, this is how I figured out wherever I should get back together with Bakura or not" yami said as Ryou looked confused "what do you mean by that Yami?" Ryou just had to ask him.

"What I mean is I believe that there is someone for everyone, there special someone…I believe that Yugi is your special someone, so I don't want you two to ruin it" Yami said finally getting to the front door of the house.

Yami looked through his pockets for the keys as he found them and put them in the lock to open the door. Yami put his hand on the door, as he looked at Ryou "your ready for this?" Yami asked as Ryou nodded as if to say yes,

Yami opened the door and entered with Ryou following "Yugi I'm home…someone's here to meet you" Yami said as Yugi went down the stairs and Naki followed "hey Ryou" Yugi said as he stopped seeing Ryou standing there wondering why he wanted to see him at this time of night.

Ryou looked at Yugi as his heart started to beat faster as he swallowed some saliva as he finally spoke "can I speak to you please Yugi in the kitchen alone?" Ryou said as he put his head down as Yugi nodded "ok in the kitchen we go"

As Yugi and Ryou went into the kitchen Naki went to Yami and dragged him to the living room some distance away "don't eves drop ok" Naki said as Yami for once looked as confused as he ever did "where did the sudden change come from?"

"What I only been told to do things by Yugi…. I'm only protective to my little brother who is like 30 minutes younger" Naki said folding her arms and looking at the ex-pharaoh who was still confused as hell "why would Yugi set this all up?"

"Because of something that's going to happen" Naki said looked through the living room to where the kitchen should be "you know Yugi's been getting really weird dreams lately…remember about something to do with the kids, all the blood and stuff"

"Oh yeah…is that a premonition or something?" Yami asked as Naki nodded "that's what Yugi thinks, but what made him worried was the fact that he and Ryou as well as you and Bakura we…well not nice to each other…so basically this whole thing was a set up to see how strong the relationships are…because Yugi's really worried…I just wish Bakura understood" Naki said sighing as Yami shook his head "he wouldn't understand, he isn't the brightest tool in the shed"

"Good point" Naki said sitting down on the sofa and laid down "so Howe are you and Bakura, you going back to there am I right" Naki said with a cheeky smile as Yami looked at her "how did you know?" Yami asked as he started to wonder how she knew.

"Lets just say you and Yugi aren't the only two to have special powers in this family" Naki said getting up and walking off to her bedroom to go to bed leaving Yami standing there confused as anything.

In The Kitchen

Yugi and Ryou had got to the kitchen as Yugi went and sat on a stool by the desk "so how comes your hear at this time of night?" Yugi asked wondering still as Ryou finally answered his question "I'm here to apologise for the way I have been acting…well I never said anything about the test thing, so I don't know why I'm saying sorry" Ryou said as both he and Yugi started to laugh "yeah I was wondering why" Yugi said through his fit of giggles.

Ryou stopped laughing an went to Yugi "can you please come home… I miss you" Ryou said suddenly sneezing, which made Yugi, come off the stood and go to him "you ok, you don't have a cold do you?"

"I'm ok I just was in the rain for to long is all" Ryou said with a smile as Yugi checked his head "well your burning up so you're staying here tonight so I can check on you" Yugi said dragging Ryou off to his room as Ryou smiled a big smile "so Yugi still cares for me" Ryou said in his head as Yugi fount some pjs that Ryou had left here from the last time he was around and left the room as Ryou started to get changed.

Yugi had come back with a hot chocolate for both of them as Ryou sat in Yugi's double bed as Yugi sat next to him putt the drinks on the table "we'll wait till they cool down a bit" Yugi said looking at Ryou with his soft eyes.

Ryou without realising it leaned over and kissed Yugi suddenly which shocked both him and Yugi, but Yugi just kissed him back.

After a while of kissing both Yugi and Ryou broke at the same time and looked into each other's eyes. Both Yugi and Ryou smiled as they looked at each other as they both once again leaned in for a kiss.


	36. The Triplets Want Out

Lisa: I've been doing research on pregnant woman and colds…so yeah I know what I'm doing…after looking around and changing websites lol…also I'm moody and wet xD

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Naki

Welcome The New Members

The morning had come and the sun had risen as the sun rose through the window of Yugi's bedroom as Ryou eyes closed even more as the sun had blinded him as it landed on his face.

Ryou moved slightly as Yugi started to wake up and looked at him "awwww Ryou the sun in your eyes" Yugi said as Ryou nodded and he sneezed slightly "you got a cold to" Yugi said getting out of bed and went to close the window curtains "we must of forgot to close the curtains last night" Yugi said giggling slightly as Ryou sat up "don't get up Ryou just rest" Yugi said going to the phone and picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Ryou said laying back down and turned to look at Yugi as Yugi dialled a number "just calling Bakura, I know he doesn't want to hear my voice but I have to let him know you're here" Yugi said putting the phone to his ear as it started to ring.

Ryou laid there looking at Yugi as he felt movement in his stomach "you three be good down there" Ryou said looking down as yugi giggled and Bakura answered on the other end "hello Bakura speaking"

"It's Yugi here, I know you don't want to listen to me but it's just to say that Ryou is over here till he gets better"

"You better not do anything to him to make him upset, or else you know what will happen" Bakura said slamming the phone down on him as Yugi flinched "ow my ears"

"Awwww he slammed the phone down on you then" Ryou said sneezing as he felt sudden pain as he sneezed so he flinched without Yugi knowing as Yugi came back towards the bed and sat by him "well we better take good care of you while you have a cold" Yugi said with a smile as Ryou smiled back hiding the actual pain that he was in.

Yugi got up and looked at Ryou "I'll be right back I just have to help out around the house today" Yugi said leaving as Ryou nodded slight and laid back down "what is wrong with me, is it something wrong with the kids or what, I have no idea" Ryou said in his head worried about what was going on.

About an hour or so later Yug had appeared and looked at Ryou as Ryou held his stomach "you ok?" Yugi asked going to the bed and sitting down as Ryou looked at him "I think I'm ok"

"What do you mean by you think" Yugi asked crossing his arms as Ryou tried not to flinch in pain "ummmmm the babies are moving around which is kinder annoying but painful" Ryou said as he sneezed then flinched "ummmm Ryou…how long between them may I ask?"

"Ummmm about every thirty minutes or so" Ryou said sneezing again as Yugi looked worried "don't you think it's them getting ready to come out?"

"No that can't be it it's not time for them to yet" Ryou said making a face "stupid kids I swear they are mini versions of Bakura"

Yugi laughed slightly which made Ryou smile but he held his stomach again "ok Yugi you win, can we go to the hospital please…and on the way call Bakura"

"Ok then…you want Bakura to be there?" Yugi asked going to the phone as Ryou nodded "I don't want to throttle you so yeah get Bakura to come" Ryou said getting up "by the ways tell him to bring my bag…it has everything in it already"

"Ok then Ryou" Yugi said phone the ambulance first and then called Bakura. "Hello Bakura speaking" Bakura answered down the other end of the phone as Yugi spoke "it's me again and Ryou wants you to come to the hospital"

"Why is he even going to the hospital…what did you do" Bakura asked sounding annoyed as Yugi replied, "we think the babies want to come out now"

"Oh fine I'll come then" he said once again slamming the phone down on Yugi still not liking the boy for what he did.

Oh fine I'll come then" he said once again slamming the phone down on Yugi still not liking the boy for what he did.

Yugi sighed as he heard the ambulance came "I'm just glad noone else is home" Yugi said as he helped Ryou go to the ambulance and sat with him on the way to the hospital.


	37. Yami And Bakura's Talk To Hospital

Lisa: -sniff- this will be my chapter before last for this fan fic…so now I'll be working on the other one

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I Do Own This Water Bottle… Which Isn't Helping With My Pain :'(

Welcome The New Members

As Yugi and Ryou were off to the hospital Bakura was getting changed, making sure he didn't wake Yami up while doing it "now I know Ryou will want this bag, but where did he put it" Bakura said as he looked for the so called bag "damn it" Bakura said as he tripped over and landed with a big bang on the floor, which had awoken Yami up from his sleep without Bakura realising as Yami quietly got out of bed.

Bakura got off from the floor and looked at what had tripped him up "oh it's the stupid bag that I was looking for" Bakura said grabbing the bag and left the room.

Bakura walked by the bedroom door and looked in to see Yami wasn't there anymore "damn it he must of woken up when I tripped over" Bakura said to himself as he started to walk down the stairs and noticed Yami standing by the front door the two twins ready in the buggy and Yami holding up the house keys "well I know where you going so we might as well go together"

"Your giving me no choice in the matter are you" Bakura said going and stood by Yami as he gave a cheeky smile and nodded "yep you have no choice in this matter"

"Well then we better be off, since you have the house keys I take the kids" Bakura said as he started to push the buggy out of the front door with Yami following behind, making sure that he locked the door first.

When he did he started to follow Bakura "so what do you think your getting, a boy and a girl, two boys or two girls?" Yami asked looking at Bakura while they were walking as Bakura looked back while pushing the buggy "I never thought about it at all…but I was going to say a boy and a girl…but since we've got another on the way…by the look on your face you thought I forgot" Bakura said as he started to laugh.

"I thought you would I'm only like a month gone now I think" Yami said thinking about it as Bakura continued "well since we won't find out the sex of that child…or even if it is just one this time round…but what I really want as two boys"

"Why two boys?" Yami asked as Bakura smiled "I don't know I just always wanted a boys…well we got Nuru here…who seem to have fallen asleep" Bakura said looking in the buggy "yeah whenever we go on walks he always seems to fall asleep…Zarha is a little harder to get to sleep at times"

"Oh…that's ok I guess" Bakura said looking around as he finally noticed the hospital in the distance "I'm surprised Ryou even wants me here" Bakura said looking down as Yami put his arm around Bakura "well he did…most likely to hit you for what you did…those pains are a right bitch…believe me even I wanted to kill you when I was having Nuru and Zarha…so Ryou isn't the only one"

"That's a good thing to hear" Bakura said sarcastically as Yami punched him lightly on the arm "Bakura if only you could understand how much me and Ryou had to go through then you'd understand…I wish you would carry this child instead so you know how it feels" Yami said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah like that is ever going to happen" Bakura said as he laughed slightly "come on Yami you know that will never happen in a million years" Bakura said as both he and Yami stood outside the hospital doors looking inside.

"Well we're here," Yami said as Bakura had his head down "that was quicker than I thought it would be"

"I'll take the kids off you now and you go talk to the people to show you to Ryou ok…don't worry I'll be around" Yami said taking the buggy and walking off as Bakura sighed and went into the hospital "what did I do to deserve this" he thought as he entered the hospital.


	38. Ryou's Big Day

Lisa: my last chapter…this would be a happy moment if it wasn't for the fact that

I have a cold

It's that time of month

I didn't get much sleep at night because of it and finally

I have a headache and a driving lesson today

I got the cold of my mate and now because it's also that time of month it makes me feel like shit…I might just finish this chapter today and then have a rest after driving

Disclaimer- how many times do I say this I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Welcome The New Members

Bakura had entered the hospital and looked around scared since he was in here alone "damn hospitals for being so big" Bakura said marching up to the reception desk and rung the bell waiting for someone to appear "hurry up you stupid people I have someone to get to" Bakura said stamping his feet in frustration while waiting for the receptionist.

When she appeared Bakura sighed "finally why did it take you se long I have someone I really need to be with right now and your not helping" Bakura said looking very annoyed as the woman looked at him "I'm sorry but there are other people we had to get to that were here before you so can you please not complain"

"All I am trying to do is look for a guy named Ryou Bakura, he was brought in with a short boy, looks like a child" Bakura said as the receptionist was looking through the files for that name "ok we do have a Ryou Bakura in the hospital…he's in the maternity ward with the boy named Yugi Motou which is who I think you were talking about" she said looking at Bakura.

"Yes that's who I'm on about there is noone else who has the name Ryou Bakura you dumb blonde" Bakura said leaving as he stopped and turned around "I think you need more training to get a better job…unless nothing else can get into that brain of yours"

As that was going on in reception Ryou and Yugi were sitting in a private room talking away "have you actually come up with any names for Bakura's kids…or are you going to talk it over with him about it?" Yugi asked as Ryou sat in the bed a hand on his stomach "I might as well talk to him about it…this wasn't actually meant to happen…well both me sleeping with Bakura and the whole going into labour thing" Ryou said with a smile as Yugi nodded "I know Ryou"

"Remember I'll leave the room when Bakura comes…because you still want to hurt him don't you?" Yugi asked as Ryou nodded "yeah because this really hurts and technically two of them are his…only one is yours…so yeah he gets the pain I'm feeling and you get away with it" Ryou said as he heard a knock at the door.

"Ryou it's me and I brought your bag that I'm guessing you want" Bakura said standing on the other side of the door as Yugi nodded slightly got up and went to opened the door "hey Bakura thanks for coming, well Ryou, I'll be looking for Yami if you want me, just get the doctor to phone me" Yugi said leaving as Bakura went to the side of the bed and put the bag down.

"Anyway Ryou why did you want me here and not little Yugi?" Bakura asked as he was confused about it all as Ryou sat up a bit more "because you were the first on to do this to me…plus there more your children than Yugi's…so I thought he should go through the pain for something he didn't do" Ryou said with a kinder Bakura like evil smirk which made Bakura very nervous as he never seen Ryou smirk like that before.

"So you basically going to try and break my hand whenever you feel pain…is that what you mean?" Bakura asked as Ryou nodded "yep just like I said you deserve it"

"Great…it's Yami all over again" Bakura said looking at his hands "lest this time…you'll actually break my hands"

Ryou gave a cheeky smile to Bakura as Bakura looked scared "well since I know what your mood swings are like, I'm preparing to fear for my life…for once in my life" Bakura said as Ryou smiled "Bakura can you put the bag down and sit next to me please"

"Your having pains am I right" Bakura said putting the bag down and sat down next to him as Ryou took his hand and squeezed it so hard "OW I WAS FUCKING RIGHT YOU EVIL FUCKER" Bakura shouted as Ryou let go so that Bakura could hold his own hand "you fuck" Bakura said giving Ryou evils as Ryou just smiled.

"I swear if you weren't having kids right now I would so hurt you" Bakura said as Ryou just smiled "yeah yeah, that's what you say" Ryou said hitting Bakura lightly.

It had been a couple of hours since Bakura had come just like Ryou asked and so far Bakura was in more pain than Ryou…since he has already nearly broke both of the boys hands with just one squeeze of his grip.

Ryou laid down and looked at Bakura "when's the damn doctor going to get here?" Ryou asked as Bakura went and looked out of the door "well she's coming this way right now…but I don't know if she has other people to say first" Bakura said closing the door and went to sit back with Ryou "once you get wheeled away…I am not going with you…thank the fuck that you decided to be asleep when they do it" Bakura said with a sigh of relieve.

"Yeah, you can go then because your punishment will be over" Ryou said as the doctor entered the room "hey Ryou you ready?"

Yeah I'm ready I think I've had enough of the pain and just want it to stop" Ryou said as the doctor nodded and Bakura left the room "good luck Ryou" Bakura said walking down the corridor as he quietly cheered "I can hear you" Ryou shouted from the room as Bakura looked shocked "how did he know I was doing that" Bakura said as he decide to look for Yami and the twins.

Bakura saw Yami and ran up to him "hey Yami, Ryou doesn't want me anymore he said my punishment was over" Bakura said as both Yami and Yugi giggled a bit as Bakura looked at the two "what have you two been talking about while I've been gone?" Bakura asked crossing his arms as Yami hugged him "it's nothing to worry about"

"Ok then Yami whatever you say" Bakura said looking at Yugi "well shrimp I guess we should all say welcome the new members of the family"

"Yeah welcome the new members," Yugi said with a smile as Yami still held Bakura who hugged him back.

Lisa: well that's this fan fic down….i can either continue The Calm Before The Strom, Haunting Ground, Start The Mummy Or Who's The Daddy…That's Your Choice…Also Reason I haven't Say What The babies Are….Again Your Choice, Because I have No ideas of names…you decide basically.


End file.
